Flames of Passion
by FallenSunAngel
Summary: Makoto is about to have his flame rekindled but will things run as smooth as his wants (main pairing Makoharu with side Reigisa Rinharu and Sourin) ok i changed the rating to M since i have some more naughty things planned haha :)
1. Hazy Days

Makoto sheltered his face as flames erupted out of the buildings windows. The radio crackled with orders from the chief. Makoto carefully made his way into the burning building to make sure no one was left inside. Searching all the rooms he found no one.

As he turned to leave he heard a very faint meow, there huddled in a corner was a small black kitten all covered in soot. Makoto couldn't leave him behind, cradling in his arms he left the building. Makoto asked around but no one seemed to own the kitten, well Makoto couldn't leave the poor thing homeless now could he.

They successfully put the fire out and after a hard day's work Makoto made his way home with his new kitten. A shower was his top priority to get the ash and smell of smoke off him. The hot water ran down his body relaxing every muscle. He sighed feeling fatigue setting in. He forced himself out of the shower, putting a pair of boxers on and collapsing on the bed. He shut his eyes letting his thoughts wonder.

Makoto had never in a million years thought about becoming a firefighter. Ten years ago when he finished high school his plan was teach young children. Half way through his university course he pulled out and started training to become a firefighter. When he really thought about it was right about the time Rin had come and whisked Haru away with him. Makoto rolled over he didn't want to think about Haru, six years later and still hurt.

Opening his eyes, he was met with two blue eyes staring into his.

"I guess you're hungry" He smiled petting the kitten.

It cocked its head to the side without making a noise. The smoke had hurt the poor things throat so he wasn't sure it could ever make a noise again. Makoto made a mental note to take it to a vet and get it checked out tomorrow, since it was his day off. He found a tin of tuna and some milk for the kitten and watched him eat and drink. There was something about the silky black fur and blue eyes they reminded him of someone, someone who was once so close to him.

"I think I'll call you Ruka" No one would guess it was named after Haru right?

Makoto made his way back to his bed flopping down and nearly immediately falling asleep, although he was plagued with a very strange dream.

 _Haru was standing by the ocean back in Iwatobi. Makoto was desperately trying to get to him, but it was like he has lead feet and couldn't move. He tried to yell but nothing came out. In the distance a tidal wave rose up, fear coursed through Makoto. He tried harder and harder to get Haru's attention, but still no sound came out of his mouth._

 _Rin came runnin over grabbing hold of Haru's hand and dragging him off._

" _Haru! Don't leave me!" Makoto yelled sound finally erupting from him._

 _But it was too late the huge wave barrelled down on him turning everything dark._


	2. Old Friends

Makoto woke to someone ringing his doorbell incessantly. Groaning he looked over at his clock, it was only 7:15am so who could want him at this hour. He pulled himself out of bed with a sigh and made his way to the door.

"Mako-chan!" came a familiar voice "Wake up!"

Makoto opened the door, no sooner was it opened Nagisa had jumped on him wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mako-chan! I've missed you"

Rei shook his head "Sorry to disturb you so early Makoto-Senpai"

"It's ok Rei" Makoto said trying to pry Nagisa off him. "But what brings you guys here? It's been quite some time since we hung out"

Makoto lead them to lounge room and went to make some tea. He hadn't seen them since Haru left, he had resigned himself to the fact that the old days were gone and he had to get on with life. He had occasionally heard from Gou via text but that was his only link to those days. Makoto felt the sadness he tried so hard to keep locked away creeping its way out. Loosing Haru without a goodbye or an explanation had hurt him a lot. Haru had always been there by his side, the were best friends.

Makoto side trying to push the feelings aside and plastered a smile on his face as he walked back out to Rei and Nagisa. They were bent over Rei's phone looking at something and whispering. Something must have happened for them to pop up out of the blue. There was no point pussy-footing around it.

Makoto sat the tea down and looked at them with a smile "So what brings you guys here"

Nagisa smiled "We missed our Mako-chan and thought it was about time for a catch up"

"Well you picked a good day, I'm off work today" Makoto sipped his tea

Rei say his cup down "What do you do Makoto-senpai? Did you end up becoming a teacher?"

Makoto looked down at his tea "Uh no I quit that, I'm now a fire fighter"

Nagisa gasped "That is so cool mako-chan!"

Rei nodded "That's very respectful"

Nagisa jumped up excited "You'll never guess what I do now"

Makoto couldn't really picture Nagisa in any job really. He looked to help from Rei but he just had his head in his hands.

Nagisa smiled big "I'm and astronaut!"

Makotos jaw dropped, Nagisa an astronaut. it seemed abit odd but then so did him being a fire fighter. He was always scared about most things and now he was in a dangerous job. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"He's an astronaut at Space Adventrues, they do kids parties" Rei said

"Rei-chan don't make it sound so uncool!" Nagisa pouted

Makoto laughed "What do you do Rei?"

"Rei-chan is a super smart scientist!" Nagsia boomed proudly.

Rei blushed "I'm not that smart"

Makoto laughed thinking how much they hadn't changed since high school. High school, the smiled dropped off his face as the memories flashed through his mind. He wondered where Haru was right now and if he ever thought about him. Makoto was pulled out of his thoughts by something jumping on his lap.

"Mako-chan you have a cat!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"uh, yeah I rescued it from a fire yesterday and no one seemed to own it so I brought it home" he said patting its head softly

Nagisa smiled "It has eyes like Haru-chan"

"Nagisa!" Rei scolded

Makoto held Ruka up "yeah I guess he does"

"Makoto-senpai, have you heard from Haruka-Senpai?" Rei asked placing his empty cup on the table.

Makoto sat Ruka back on his lap "No, I gave up long ago trying to contact him"

Nagisa could see how sad Makoto was, they had been so close and he has left without a word. He fiddled uncomfortably, he never handles these kind of things good. He liked having everyone happy "I have an idea!" he said jumping up

Rei looked over worried "That's never a good thing" he mumbled

"Have more faith in me Rei-chan" Nagisa pouted "Theres a cafe nearby that opened not long ago and they apparently have really good food and sweeets, so I think we should go have something to eat!"

Rei shook his head "you just want sweets"

Makoto laughed and stood up soflty placing Ruka on the couch. "Sounds good, but first I need to take Ruka to the vet"

Nagisa and Rei looked at each other "Ruka?" they said together

Makoto blushed "That's the cats name"

Nagisa was about to say something but Rei stopped him and said they would wait outside for them. Makoto started changing hoping they hadn't realised he had named the cat after Haruka. He placed Ruka in a cat carrier, this wasn't the first time he had brought a stray cat home, and made his way out the door to where Rei and Nagisa waited.

After the vet had told Makoto that Ruka may never meow again, he was little sad but glad nothing else was wrong. He dropped Ruka home before meeting the other at the café Nagisa had chosen. Nagisa had texted Makoto the directions and said they would be outside. Looking down at his phone Makoto hoped he hadn't got himself lost. He sighted running his fingers through his hair. He spotted two officers walking on the other side of the road and decided to ask them for directions just to make sure. He ran across the road catching up to the officers.

"Excuse me offciers but- "he stopped short as the officers turned to face him "R-Rin, Souske"

Makotos mind reeled, he had thought Rin was somewhere chasing his Olympic dreams. What was he doing here? And did that mean Haru was here to? Makoto's heart beat fast at the thought that Haru could be here.

"Makoto! Well this is awkward" Rin said taking his hat off to run his fingers through his hair.

"Wha-, How-, Whe- "Makoto couldn't form the words

Rin sighed "I came back last year, and yes Haru came back to"

Makoto's mind reeled. "He's back" he whispered.

Souske answered a call on their radio "Rin we need to go there is a disturbance not far from here"

They began to walk away "Wait Rin, i-is he ok?"

Rin turned to him and smiled sadly "I don't know; he hasn't talked to me since we got back"

With that they left a dumbstruck Makoto to try and piece together what had just happened. Makoto realised he hadn't asked them about the café, he sighed and began walking the way Nagisa had told and hoped he would somehow find it. Ten minutes later he found the café and Nagisa already eating sweets.

"Sorry Makoto-senpai he wouldn't wait" Rei apologised

Makoto sat down without saying a word still stunned by he's encounter. Rei looked at him worried. "Is everything ok Makoto-senpai?"

Makoto looked up "I, uh, just ran into Rin and Souske"

Rei looked at Nagisa who had a mouth full of cake "S-so Rin's back then"

Makoto was about to tell them what he has said about Haru when, he saw a very familiar face coming out of the café, in a chef's outfit. Makoto's heart beat sped up and the air left his lungs. He moved his mouth trying to make words but no sound came out. Standing right in front of him, looking at him with startling blue eye was none other than Haru.

A/N

Thanks for reading guys! hope you like it and i made sure i made a longer chapter this time haha


	3. Suprises

"H-haru" Makoto said his eyes wide with shock grabbing on to the table to steady himself.

"Makoto" it was a soft whisper but Makoto heard and his heart nearly stopped beating. He had picture this moment for so long, of seeing Haru again. He had planned out how he would ask Haru why he left and never contacted him. He had so many questions that needed answering, but his mouth wouldn't work. Haru placed the plate down on the table he had been carrying and turned around without a word to anyone. He began walking back into the café, without thinking Makoto jumped up and grabbed Haru's arm.

"Haru" Makoto said softly "Welcome home"

Haru turned to face him, Makoto's grip never loosing on Haru's arm. They stood there staring at each other so many unspoken words floating between them. Haru just nodded and looked down his faced filled with words he couldn't say.

"Well isn't this so touching" Haru jumped at the well-known voice

Makoto looked over Rin and Souske stood a few feet away still in their uniforms. Haru snatched his arm out of Makoto grip and rushed inside. Makoto looked at Rin in confusion, why would Haru run away from Rin, he wondered.

"Rin-Chan!" Nagisa yelled jumping up and latching himself onto Rin. "You never told me you were back"

Rin was trying in vain to detach Nagisa "I didn't want anyone to know I was back"

Nagisa pouted "But Souske knew, and he gets to work with you which is so not fair!"

"I only knew when he came to work at the police station" Souske said pulling a chair over to their table

Makoto looked at Rin " I thought you didn't know where Haru was"

After prying Nagisa of him Rin pulled a chair next to Souske "I didn't, we only just decided to come and get some lunch and I saw you to holding hands"

Makoto blushed "W-we weren't holding hands, I was just shocked to see him"

"uh, yes I hold people's hands when I'm shocked to see them to" Rin said picking at the cake Makoto hadn't touched

Makoto sighed sitting down "this is just all too much"

"No its great!" Nagisa shouted "the whole gang is back together"

Rin looked down at his hands uncomfortably "Not really, Me and Haru…."

Makoto looked at Rin quizzically "Did something happen between you two?"

Rin just shook his head and that was the end of it, Makoto still had no answers. He picked at some of his chocolate cake idly wondering if Haru had made it. After they had finished eating they got up to leave. Makoto hesitated looking into the café, wishing he could talk to Haru. Sighing he got up and said his goodbyes to the others and headed home. As he slowly walked home he replayed the day's events over and over again. He was so fixated on his thoughts he ran straight into someone around a corner.

"Uh, I'm so sorry" Makoto said offering the person a hand to get up "Kisumi!"

"Makoto" Kisumi said taking his hand "Never thought I'd run into you again"

Makoto smiled "It seems to be a day to run into old friends" if only Kisumi knew the irony of it all

Kisumi put his arm around Makoto "Well we should go out for a drink to celebrate our meeting again, it has to be fate"

Makoto laughed "I would but I have to work tomorrow although I feel like I could use a drink right about now"

"Well the offers always there" Kisumi smiled getting his phone out "here I'll give you my number"

They swapped numbers and went their separate ways. When Makoto got home Ruka was at the door waiting for him, his mouth open trying to meow but now sound came out. Makoto looked into the cats blue eyes, they really did remind of Haru's. Makoto shook his head in, he had to stop thinking about Haru. He had to stay focused he had work tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to lose his focus in his job. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get Haru's face out of his head. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

A/N

Sorry its short and took way to long, I kept re writing the whole thing coz I wasn't happy with it haha plus had some personal stuff happen but I promise to try and get the updates up quick please enjoy!


	4. Confusion

Makoto was awoken by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. Half asleep he mumbled some choice words and attempted to answer the phone properly.

"Hello" He muttered, there was no answer and for some reason the phone was still ringing. Looking again he realised it was just his alarm he set for work.

"God I'm an idiot sometimes, well better get ready for another day or work"

Makoto sat up in bed and sighed, after yesterday he really didn't feel like going to work. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep all day. With a sigh he forced himself of the bed accidently stepping on Ruka earning him a hiss. Picking Ruka up he apologised and promised he would give him some milk to make it up to him.

Making his way to the station Makoto looked at his phone, not sure what he was expecting. He guessed some part of him was hoping to hear from Haru. Stupid, he thought, he didn't even know if Haru had the same number still. He put his phone away and walked into the station.

"Ah, Tachibana good timing"

"Good Morning Iwasaki-san" Makoto greeted his Chief.

"Tachibana could you show the new recruit the ropes? I have a meeting to get to"

"We got a new recruit?" Makoto asked

"Yes his name is Kisumi Shigino, he's in the break room please attend to him I really must be going"

Makoto opened his mouth to say something but the Chief was already gone. Kisumi was here? He had seen him yesterday yeah, but he didn't expect to start working with him. He sighed and walked to the break room where kisumi was chatting up Fujimoto-san, still the same old Kisumi, Makoto thought with a smile. At least some things never changed.

"Kisumi must you hit on everyone you see" Makoto said with a laugh

Fujimoto looked at Makoto "You know him already?"

"We went to junior high together" Makoto said placing his lunch in the fridge

Kisumi face lit up with a big smile "Makoto I didn't know you worked as a fireman here"

"Well I wasn't in a great mood yesterday to talk about life" Makoto laughed uneasily

Kismumi tilted his head to the side "Are you Haru fighting or something?" Kismumi laughed then saw the sad look on Makoto's face and stopped putting his arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure whatever it is you and Haru will work it out, you were always joined at the hip"

"maybe" Makoto smiled not believing things would ever be the same between them "anyway let's focus on work, I'll show you were everything is, and check how far in your training you are"

Kisumi smiled "Yes sir! I love it when your all demanding"

Makoto rolled his eyes and lead the way, showing Kisumi around the station. The day went by fast with no major drama's, which being a firefighter is a good thing. Knowing that people were safe and no emergencies calmed Makoto.

"Well you were lucky it was a quiet day for your first day Kisumi" Makoto smiled "it's not usually as calm"

"Actually I'm disappointed I didn't get to see you in action" Kisumi pouted "So how about that drink"

Makoto sighed as they walked out of the station "I don't know I'm working again tomorrow"

Kisumi smiled big "so am I, its only one drink, to celebrate how reunion"

"Ok but only one"

Kiumi smiled in triumph and put his arm around Makoto's shoulders happily chatting away as they walked to a nearby bar. Makoto just smiled and nodded, not really paying attention. He's mind kept wondering, thoughts of Haru floated around his head. As they sat down and ordered their drinks Makoto idly checked his phone part of him hoping Haru had sent him a message. As expected though there was nothing there. He sighed and looked down at his drink.

"So what how did you get into firefighting, last I heard you wanted to teach kids" Kisumi asked sipping his drink

"When Haru left, I dropped out of university and started training in firefighting, since I like helping people"

"Haru left?"

Of course Kisumi didn't know all that, Makoto sighed "Rin came back to visit from Australia and Haru just disappeared with him without a word"

Kisumi looked at him sympathetically "I'm sorry Makoto, that must have been hard"

Makoto shrugged wanting this conversation to end. "It doesn't matter anymore"

"So is he still in Australia with Rin" Kisumi persisted

Makoto took a big swig of his drink wishing he was at home "Apparently not, I ran into them both yesterday"

Kisumi sat his drink down "Oh, no wonder you seemed down when I saw you yesterday"

Makoto stared into his cup, why did they have to talk about Haru. "uh anyway, how come you have become a firefighter Kisumi I never thought you would do that kind of thing"

Kisumi leaned over to Makoto their faces inches apart "You should forget about him"

"W-what?"

"You deserve to be happy and he just causes you pain"

Makoto was frozen, any closer and they would be kissing "K-kisumi I- "

Kisumi put I finger to Makoto's lips "Don't worry I won't do anything" he sat back down in his chair "yet"

"Huh" Makoto looked in shock "I-I need to get home"

Makoto gathered his things trying to leave as quick as humanly possible, without being to rude. Kisumi hits on everyone so it meant nothing, right? Makoto rushed out the door without a glance back, trying to comprehend what had happened. Completely unaware of the boy with blue eyes watching everything that had happened.

A/N

Hey guys hope you like it, and sorry if it took long, i seem to never be happy with what i write haha

so anyway enjoy :)


	5. Coffee Encounters

The next week flew by in a blur of work, Makoto had successfully distracted himself from thinking about Haru. Although part of him wanted to go and see Haru, the other part of him wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. Makoto sighed staring at the paper work he was supposed to be organising. Maybe a coffee would help him get through this, as these thoughts filled his head Kisumi popped up beside him

"Coffee?"

Makoto smiled "you read my mind"

Things with Kisumi had stayed the same, Makoto figured he had just been over thinking the whole thing. Letting the chief know they were going on coffee run, which resulting in everyone ordering something. With a list in hand they made their way to a nearby café, chatting idly about the week's happenings. As they reached the café Makoto cursed under his breath, somehow they had ended up at the café Haru worked at and not the usual one they would get coffee from.

"uh, I think we missed the café we usually get coffee's from" Makoto said turning to walk back to their usual coffee spot.

Kisumi grabbed his arm "This one will do"

Makoto reluctantly followed Kisumi in "Iwasaki-san is very picking about his coffee"

"I'm sure he won't even notice the difference"

There was no fighting with Kisumi, all they had to do was get their coffee's and get out before he saw Haru. Makoto readied the list as they made their way to the counter placing his usual smile on his face. They reached the cashier and his smile fell, standing right in front of him was Haru. Well so much for his in and out quick plan.

"Haru! I didn't know you worked here" Kisumi chimed in leaning across the counter "It's been so long, still swimming?"

Haru just stared at Kisumi "What do you want"

Kisumi laughed "As cold as ever" grabbing the list of Makoto he handed it to Haru "You should come out and have drinks with me and Makoto one day"

Makoto wanted to melt away into the floor, did Kisumi not understand any of what had happened between them. Makoto edged away from the counter, hoping no one noticed him trying to escape.

"Makoto tell Haru he has to come drinking with us" Kisumi pouted

Oh how he wished the floor would swallow him right now, Makoto opened his mouth to reply but was cut short as the door opened and Rin and Souske walk in. This just gets better and better, Makoto thought to himself.

"It's like a reunion in here" Rin remarked

Haru was staring daggers at Rin "What do you want"

Rin put a hand to his heart "So hurtful Haru"

"How did you find out I work here?" Haru asked

Makoto looked betweent he two, they had always had always had times where they didn't get on, but they had always worked it out. The way Haru spoke to Rin was different somehow. Each word came out drenched in resentment. What had happened to them? Makoto shook his head, it wasn't his worry anymore.

Rin tapped his uniform "Police officer, I have my ways"

Kisumi grabbed their finished order and stood next to Makoto "should we leave? This seems kind of private"

Makoto just nodded happy he could escape, he started to make his way to door "Makoto wait" came Haru's voice making him freeze.

Haru walked over placing a piece of paper into the cup holder "we need to talk, please call me"

Makoto looked at the piece of paper trying to normalise his breathing "come on Makoto we need to get back to the station" Makoto nodded and followed Kisumi

"Come on Haru we used to be lovers, how did we end up like this" Rin words floated out the door with them. Etching themselves in Makoto's brain, they were lovers? The rest of the day went in a blur, Makoto couldn't concentrate on anything, Rins words still echoing in his head.

Once at home Makoto sat with the piece of paper with Haru's number sitting in front of him on the table. His phone in one hand he put the number in his phone, his thumb hovered above the call button. Should he call? He wondered, did he want take that leap back into his past? Sighing Makoto opted for just texting.

 _Haru, it's Makoto  
it's late so I didn't want to call in case you were sleeping  
what did you want to talk about?_

Makoto hit send then instantly regretted it, he was sure that message sounded stupid. All most instantly came a reply.

 _Let's meet up and talk  
When are you free?_

Makoto snorted, he couldn't help flashing back to their school days when Haru only swam free.

 _I have a day off tomorrow  
or We could meet up for dinner any night_

Wait, did he really want to meet up with Haru? Makoto put his head down on the table. Well he could at least' hear what he has to say.

 _Dinner tomorrow night  
I finish at 6:30pm so I'll cook us something_

He attached his address, which Makoto reliased wasn't very far from his apartment. How long had they been so close without even knowing? Makoto did want to know why he left but he was sure if he could handle it. We used to be lovers, again Rins words haunted his mind. Makoto had never considered who Haru would be attracted to, is that why he left? He had always assumed Haru would always be by his side, he would have accepted everything about Haru. So why hadn't he just told him, Makoto rubbed his fingers through his hair, soon he will know the truth anyway.

Makoto stared at the clock nervously, it was now 6:25pm. He had spent a good portion of the afternoon just debating what to wear. Eventually he opted for a casual green shirt and tan pants. Running a hand through his hair he tried to manage his emotions. There was no doubt he was still angry at Haru, but it wasn't in his nature to be cruel to anyone. He was going to hear Haru out and then make his choice on where to go next. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was from Haru.

 _Finished, heading home now._

Makoto smiled slightly, he was still a man of very few words. Ruka meowed at his feet, Makoto chuckled, he better feed Ruka before he left. He locked up and checked his watch, 6:35pm, it would only take him five minutes to get there. He didn't want to get there to early, but he didn't want to be late either. He walked slowly double checking on his phone he was heading in the right direction. He reached Haru's apartment and stood at the door staring at the doorbell. All he had to do was ring the doorbell, but his arms felt extra heavy, he could feel the butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell.

* * *

A/N

So i was going to keep going for longer with this capter but decided to end it there haha sorry

Hope your enjoying my story i know its moving slow, sorry, but i promise it gets better :)

Enjoy :)


	6. Dinner Date

" _Come with me Haru" Rin begged "please"_

 _Haru stared at Rin, he was asking him to drop everything and go Australia with him. True he could just start training, but how could he leave Makoto. Makoto who had always been beside him, could he really say goodbye to a huge part of his life?_

" _Makoto" Haru mumbled_

" _Makoto will be fine without you Haru" Rin snapped "I need you Haru, I cant do this without you"_

 _Haru half nodded "Ok"_

 _Rin smiled and hugged him whispering in his ear "Thank you so much"_

 _Haru hoped he had made the right choice, Both Rin and Makoto were special to him. Makoto was studying to become a teacher that would keep him busy. Rin, like Haru, was focusing on his swimming career. Makoto would be fine without him, wouldn't he?_

* * *

Makoto and Haru were standing face to face now, so many unsaid words hanging between them. Haru moved to the side inviting him in, Makoto walked in taking his shoes off. His apartment was small, but not distasteful it had a cosy feel to it. The air was thick with tension, Makoto fidgeted nervously.

"Have a seat" Haru said "I'll check dinner"

Makoto sat down and took in his surroundings, It looked like any normal apartment. All the neccisary furniture for living, couch, table, T.V etc. One thing caught his attention sitting on a shelf to the side of the room was a picture of the swim club in their last year. Makoto smiled sadly, what he wouldn't give to go back to those times.

"Would you like something to drink" Haru called from the kitchen

Makoto jumped up "oh damn I forgot the bottle of Sake I had for you"

Haru poked his head out "save it for next time"

Next time? Makoto thought "uh, ok well tea will be fine then"

Makoto sat in silence and watched as Haru set out the food and drinks. Not once had they ever been this awkward with each other, they used to spend most of their time together. People used to say they were joined at the hip. Makoto sighed sadly, his heart aching at the memories.

"Idatakimasu"

"Idatakimasu" Makoto took a bite "This is good Haru, you always were a good cook"

"Thank you" Haru mumbled

This felt so wrong, polite conversation as if they were strangers, it was simply ridiculous. They ate their food in silence apart from Makoto praising Haru's cooking every now and then. Makoto went over and over in his head how he was going ask all the questions he wanted answered.

"Goschiso sama deshita" Makoto placed his chopsticks down "would like help cleaning up?"

Haru shook his head and began cleaning up. Makoto was starting to wonder what the point in coming here was, they hadn't talked about anything. All of it just made his heart ache, part of him wished he had remember the Sake, he could really use something strong to drink right now. Makoto sighed and stood up, he had to get Haru talking otherwise this whole night would be pointless. Standing in the kitchen he watched Haru washing the dishes.

"Haru" He began "I-I need to know, why did you leave without saying anything"

Haru stopped washing the bowl and looked up at Makoto "I meant to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to"

Makoto stared at Haru mixture of anger and sadness swirling around in him "And you couldn't give me simple phone call or an email in the last few years? It never crossed your mind how I was feeling?" Makoto snapped his anger winning out.

Haru looked down "You never got them?" it was so soft Makoto nearly didn't hear him

"Get what? The last time I heard from you was the night before you vanished and we had dinner together"

Haru dried his hands and motioned to the lounge room "Let's sit down and I will tell you what happened"

Makoto followed Haru and joined him on the couch, Haru looked down at his hands and took a deep breath "Rin came to see me about a week before I left with him, he was not himself and I was worried about him so I invited him out to dinner. He was struggling with his training again, it looked like it had been affecting him bad, he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly. He was completely different"

Makoto looked down at his hands, he had always known Haru cared deeply about Rin, it seems he cared a lot more then Makoto realised. "Haru do you love Rin?" Haru looked up suddenly "I mean its ok if you do, I-I have no problem with two guys….i mean look at Nagisa and Rei"

"I did" Haru said simply "That night after we finished dinner Rin asked me to go back to Australia with him. He cried telling me he loved me and he needed me to get through this. I believed everything he said, but I didn't want to leave you either. You were so busy with your studies I didn't want to burden you with anything, so I left without saying goodbye"

The pain in Makoto chest was making it hard to breath "I was so worried about you Haru, I searched everywhere for you and when I couldn't find you i-i…." Against his will tears began pouring out "part of me died when you left Haru. I quit my studies, I spent a year drinking away the pain until my captain found me helplessly drunk at a bar on the verge of loosing my apartment and everything"

Haru looked into Makoto's eyes "I did try to call you"

Makoto pasued wiping his eyes "W-what?"

"I tried calling you and sending letters" Haru said looking down at his hands

Makoto looked confused "My number hasn't changed, although my address has"

"Rin didn't…." Haru was cut off by a banging on his door

"Haru!" came Rin's voice

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Haru mumbled getting up and walking to the door "Go away Rin!"

"Let me in Haru, I just want to talk"

"I'm busy!" Haru replied turning away from the door "Makoto's here"

"So you leave me in Australia to come back here without any contact what so ever to be with your beloved Makoto!"

Haru had left Australia without telling Rin, Makoto could sympathsise with Rin on how that would feel. But Makoto doubted coming back had anything to do with him.

"Just go away Rin" Haru yelled "Your drunk"

Makoto stood up and walked over to the door "I think I should leave, we can finish this another time"

"No please stay Makoto" Haru unlocked the door and opened it a crack "Rin go back to Sosuke"

Rin pushed on the door forcing Haru back a step bumping into Makoto. Makoto relfelxably put his hands on Haru's shoulders to help him balance. This didn't go unnoticed by Rin who narrowed his eyes at Makoto.

"So even after everything you two are back to how you used to be" Rin spat

Makoto blushed letting go over Haru's shoulders "No Rin, I'm here because I was giving Haru a chance to explain everything"

"Rin just go or I'll call the cops" Haru warned

"tch, I am the cops bitch!"

Haru rolled his eyes "The sober one's dumbass"

Makoto couldn't contain the little giggle that escaped his lips "I'm sorry, it was like being back in school with you two"

Rin attempted a glare but looked more confused "Shut up Makoto you're always the nice one who always defused the fights"

Haru's phone started ringing from inside, he excused himself to go answer it. Makoto and Rin stood awkwardly quiet. Haru was back in a flash holding his phone out to Rin "It's Sosuke, he is worried about you"

Rin sighed "Tell him I'm fine"

Haru had the phone up to his ear "He's not fine he's drunk, uh huh, ok, bye" Haru looked up at RIn "He's coming to pick you up now"

Makoto took a step towards the door "I better get going to, as much fun as this is, I have work in the morning"

Rin groaned "Shit I have work tomorrow to, I shouldn't of drank"

Haru rolled his eyes "Please stay Makoto"

Makoto hesitated part of him deperatly wanting to stay, the other telling him it was a bad idea. "No I should go we can talk again another time" He said putting his shoes on "Thank you for dinner it was really good"

Haru looked defeated but nodded "I'll text you"

Makoto nodded saying goodbye to them both making his way downstairs. Half way down he passed Sosuke, He got here fast he thought. They awkwardly nodded at eachother and went their separate ways. Makoto let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he walked through his door, Ruka greeting him by rubbing up against his legs. Picking Ruka up he went and layed on his bed without changing. He still didn't fully understand why Haru had left but he understood enough to know that he had loved Rin that much he willing followed him.

Makoto put a hand to his chest where his heart ached, why did it hurt so much to know Haru had loved someone else. Confused by his own feelings Makoto rolled over letting the darkness swallow him up into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Sorry it took longer then i thought, i made it a little long since i didnt know where to stop haha_

 _Also my university classes start soon so i may not update as often, although i will try hard to :)_

 _Please enjoy and let me know what you think :D_


	7. Heroics

Makoto was awoken by the shrill cry of his pager. Flinging himself out of bed he raced out the door, if he was getting paged it meant it was something bad. Something that the crew on shift couldn't handle alone at least. Jumping in the truck next Kisumi, Makoto quickly checked the time, 4:44am, What an odd time Makoto thought. The truck flew through the streets and before long Makoto realised where they were headed. To a small café not far from their station. The exact one that Haru worked at.

Makoto gasped as the rounded the corner and he saw the flames reaching high into the sky. This was bad if they didn't get it under control soon the surrounding buildings would catch alight. As they were briefed on the situation Makoto learned that someone was still trapped inside, but as the building was unsteady they hadn't sent anyone in to look.

The air left Makoto's lungs, one thought filled his head, was Haru in there. Searching the faces of the nearby people he knew Haru wasn't with them, he just prayed he had the day off and hadn't even came in. Makoto spotted Sosuke near the barrier trying to keep people back.

"Sosuke!" Makoto called "Do you know who's trapped inside?"

Sosuke looked torn between whether to tell him or not "It's uh one of the chefs"

"Is it Haru?" Desperation leaked into Makoto's voice

Sosuke sighed "As far as we are aware of there is a high chance it is, apparently he always starts early to help with baking cakes" Makoto's heart began to race, I hand landed on his shoulder "I restrained Rin from running in there I will do the same with you if I have to"

"Rin's here to?" Makoto asked confused since he had seen him earlier that night drunk.

Sosuke nodded to one of the cop cars "He's cuffed and locked in there"

Makoto nodded and ran over to the car opening the door abit "Don't worry Rin I will save him"

"I know you will" he could see Rin face but he could imagine how unhappy he would look in there.

At that moment Makoto made the decision and ran towards the burning building. _Don't you die on me Haru_ , He thought as people shouted out to him. Ignoring everyone he ran through the flames, he wasn't going to lose Haru a second time. The heat inside was intense, it was life being inside an oven. Makoto frantically searched through the smoke.

"Haru!" he called out "Where are you Haru!"

A beam cracked threatening to fall on top of him, moving fast he went out the back to the kitchen area. Thankful for his oxygen tank makoto pushed through the smoke. No matter how much Haru had hurt Makoto he couldn't lose him when he just got him back. Haru meant everything to him, life was meaningless without him.

Makoto spotted a figure laying on the floor unconscious. His breath caught in his throat, laying limp on the ground was Haru. Rushing to him Makoto leant down beside him and placed his oxygen mask over him.

"Come one Haru" Makoto muttered tears stinging his eyes "please breath"

Haru coughed and breathed in through the mask, his eyes futtered open slightly "Makoto" he whispered a hand raiseing to Makoto's face.

Tears fell down Makoto's cheeks "I'm here Haru, I'll always be here for you"

Makoto placed his hand over Haru's on his cheek. The smoke burned his lungs but he didn't care Haru was alive that's all that mattered. The was another loud cracked overhead which brought Makoto back to the job at hand. Picking Haru up in his arms and cradling him close.

"We have to get out of here now"

Racing out the small shop just in time as it collapsed behind them. Coughing and spluttering Makoto laid on the ground next to Haru trying to catch his breath. Makoto had realised something very important, it didn't matter what had happened in the past, life was too short to not forgive. Kisumi loomed over Makoto and offered him a hand up as the paramedics put Haru on a stretcher.

"You are completely crazy" Kisumi said grinning "Chief isn't happy with you"

Makoto hung his head, he had known his actions would get him in trouble "I couldn't let him die"

Kisumi put and arm around him "Of course not"

Makoto looked over to where Haru sat on the edge of an ambulance. Rin had been let out of the car and was a blubbering mess next to Haru. Makoto smiled, He couldn't stay mad at them, they were his friends no matter what had happened. Haru looked over at Makoto locking eyes with him, without even saying a word Makoto knew how thankful he was. Makoto gave him a wave and big smile, and ever so small Haru returned the smile. A weight felt like it had lifted itself of Makoto's shoulders. With a sigh he walked with Kisumi to get his lecture from the Chief.

* * *

Later that Afternoon Makoto walked through his door feeling tired and sore. He hadn't got a lecture like he had thought, the Chief had congratulated him but also said how stupid he was. Ruka greeted him with a silent meow. Picking Ruka up Makoto flopped down on the couch, he had no energy left to move. He wondered if he should order take out for dinner. He had never been much of a cook, but after that long day he didn't feel like cooking at all.

The doorbell rung startling Makoto, he hadn't been expecting anyone. With a moan of agony he pulled himself off the couch. He had only opened the door open a crack when it flung open and something heavy crashed into him.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa yelled wrapping himself around Makoto as the fell to the floor

"Nagisa don't smother him he's probably tired" Rei said sighing

"W-what are…" His words trailed off as Haru came into view "Haru"

"Oi, are you gonna let us in or what?" Came Rin's voice

Sosuke slapped Rin's head softly "Be nice"

"Makoto pulled himself off the floor and invited them in "What are you all doing here?"

Haru looked at him "I wanted to cook you dinner as a thank you, and they all invited themselves"

Makoto had to laugh "We might be a bit cramped in my small apartment though"

"It's cosy!" Nagisa chimed in cuddling up to rei "Isnt it Rei-chan"

Rei blushed and spluttered something about it not being beautiful. Makoto looked at all his friends, this reminded him of old times. After so long of not being in contact with each other things just seemed to fall back into place in this moment. It was like nothing had ever changed.

"I brought Mackerel" Haru said walking to the kitchen

Rin groaned "If Haru could marry Mackerel I reckon he would"

Haru looked over seriously considering it "No Haru you can't Marry Mackerel" Makoto said and couldn't help but laugh and how sad Haru looked about that.

"Hey Makoto what's with the cat" Rin asked "shouldn't it be making a sound"

Makoto looked over to see Ruka silently hissing at him "Oh I rescued him from a fire and his throat had suffered a lot of damage so they don't know if he will ever meow properly ever again"

Rin attempted to pat Ruka which prompted him to scratch at him "You seem to have a thing for rescuing things"

"Only the cute things" Makoto joked then blushed realizing that he had just rescued Haru to, taking a sneak peek he didn't think Haru had heard him, he was still busy cooking the mackerel.

Makoto relaxed enjoying how easy it felt to be around everyone again, it really did feel like nothing had changed. He wanted this moment to last forever. Outside a hand hung inches from the doorbell, Kisumi heard the laughter inside and his hand fell back to his side. He had come to see how Makoto had been feeling after such a big day.

"Guess he doesn't need my company" He muttered looking sadly down at the bag of take-out food he had brought with him. "Next time"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys i tried getting this up as quick as i could**_

 _ **please enjoy :)**_


	8. Memories

Makoto couldn't sleep, Nagisa's snoring and sleep talking kept him awake. How Rei, who was right next to him, could sleep he would never know. Sighing he got out of bed quietly stepping over the sleeping bodies to get to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and looked around at everyone sleeping. Nagisa was curled right up against Rei, arms and legs possessively wrapped around him. Sosuke was curled up on his side while next to him Rin was spread out like a star fish. Looking around he realised a body was missing, where was Haru?

"Makoto" A voiced whispered beside him causing him to jump and spill some of his water on his shirt.

"Haru, you scared me I thought everyone was sleeping"

"Nagisa snores to loud" Haru said with a shrug

Makoto chuckled "Yeah"

"Rei-chan don't put that in there" Nagsa's voice floating in from the lounge room

Makoto and Haru shared a look then laughed "This is just like old times, when we used to always have sleep overs" Makoto said nostalgically

Haru nodded grabbing himself a glass of water, neither of them stating that back then Haru and Makoto usually shared a bed.

Makoto finished his drink "well we should try to get some sleep anyway"

Placing his glass on the sink he bid Haru goodnight again and silently slipped back into his bed. Things still felt pretty awkward with Haru, Makoto wasn't sure if welcoming them all back into his life was the right thing to do. He sighed and rolled over willing sleep to take him.

* * *

Weeks went by in flash, things had seemed to back to the way they were before Haru had left. Rin and Haru were still awkward around each other, which Makoto still didn't know the full story. He had thought about asking them multiple times but had backed out at the last minute. Makoto was now sitting at work, staring at paper work that needed filling out, completely unfocused.

"Makoto!" Kisumi cheerfully called walking up behind him putting his arm around him "What do you have planned tomorrow night?"

Makoto looked up confused "Whats tomorrow?"

Kisumi sighed shaking his head "It's Saturday annnnnnnnnd your birthday!"

Makoto looked over at the calender, he was right tomorrow was the 17th of November. "wow I didn't even realise"

"Well if you are free, we should go out to dinner and maybe dancing afterwards"

Makoto paled at the thought of dancing, he had two left feet. "Dinner sounds nice, I'll invite Haru and the others"

Kisumi's smile faulted a little bit, but Makoto was too busy searching for his phone to notice "Sure it will be a real party then"

Kisumi didn't exactly hate Haru, he was the one person that always stood between him and Makoto. it infuriated that Kisumi hadn't found Makoto while Haru was out of the picture, and infuriated him even more that Makoto welcomed him back with open arms. Makoto was just too damn nice sometimes.

"So where should I say we are going to dinner?" Makoto asked phone posed in hand ready

Kisumi thought about deciding on a place not too far away that served a mixture of dishes. Makoto sent out a group text inviting all his friends to dinner, hoping that Kisumi's dancing plans would get for, hgotten.

"I'll message you who's coming when they get back to me" Makoto smiled happily

Kisumi sighed he couldn't stay angry at that face "Ok, and I promise the night will be epic!"

Makoto worried a little by what he meant, but decided to dwell on it, he decided it would be a good night. Nothing would go wrong, he hoped.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Makoto was awoken by Ruka softly jumping on his chest. He chuckled wishing the black cat good morning. He would like to think Ruka was wishing him a happy birthday but he knew he just wanted his breakfast. Still it wasn't a horrible way to be woken up. His phone start beeping beside him.

To: Makoto  
From: Nagisa and Rei

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKO-CHAN!  
Have a great day and we will see you tonight to party!

To: Makoto  
From: Rin and Sosuke

Happy Birthday Makoto  
We will be there tonight (I'm making Sosuke come)

Makoto smiled at the two messages, it really was like nothing had changed. Except he hadn't received anything from the one person he wanted to most of all. Makoto sighed getti out of bed and throwing on some clothes. Makoto wasn't sure what to do all day since he wasn't working all weekend for once, he was used to having so much time to himself. He was about to grab himself some breakfast when his doorbell rang.

Opening the door, he was greeted with blue eyes "Haru w-what are you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday Makoto" He said offering him a bag

Makoto took the bag peeking inside "chocolate cake?! Haru that's not a healthy breakfast"

Haru rolled his eyes "That's for after breakfast" he said motion to the other bag he held "I'm going to cook you something"

Shocked Makoto stepped to the side letting Haru through, why did everything feel so awkward between them all the time now. Haru made a bee line for the kitchen only stopping to pet Ruka quickly.

"Oh Haru are you coming tonight?" Makoto asked "I just have to let Kisumi know numbers is all"

Haru flinched at Kisumi's name but nodded not turning around from the counter. Haru had never liked Kisumi he was to clingy.

Haru made a massive breakfast that they had to fight to fit in, both laying back trying to digest "I don't think I'm going to need to eat for the rest of the day now" Makoto said chuckling "You're still the best cook I know"

"You've just been eating to many cups of noodles and not proper meals" Haru said

Makoto felt his face go warm "w-well I work a lot and-"

Haru sat up "Last time I was with you and you cooked you nearly burned the house down"

Makoto laughed "I remember it was when we first moved to Tokyo and we had a hard time settling into a schedules, you were getting back late so I was trying to make you a nice dinner"

"When I got back the whole apartment was filled with smoke and you were running around panicked" Haru half chuckled "Now look at you, your putting out fires for a living"

Makoto chuckled at the irony of it all "Yeah who would've guessed"

The feel into an awkward silence, Makoto got up to clear the table. Remember old times like that made his chest hurt. He cherished those moments and wanted to go back to them more than anything. But he knew it would never be like that again. Makoto sighed placing the dirty dishes in the sink, he wondered what the night would bring.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This chapter is kinda of low key im sorry BUT i promise i have lots of drama planned in the next chapter :D**_

 _ **I will try and get up as quick as i can ive had assignments due that have been doing my head in haha**_

 _ **please enjoy :)**_


	9. Birthday Celebrations!

Makoto looked at his reflection in the mirror, he had gone through five different outfits. It was only dinner; he was over thinking this way too much. He eventually opted for a casual look of jeans and a green button up shirt. His phone buzzed letting him know Kisumi was here to pick him up. He sighed putting his shoes on and giving Ruka a quick pat goodbye.

"Hey good looking" Kisumi shouted out of his car

Makoto's cheeks reddened slightly and he hopped in the car "Thanks for coming to pick me up Kisumi"

"Anything for you" Kisumi smiled as they pulled away

"So where are we going?"

"Some place I just know you're going to love!" Kisumi stated excited "Then after dinner I know the perfect club to take you dancing"

Makoto had hoped he would forget the whole dancing idea "Uh, I still don't know if I want to go dancing"

Kisumi waved a hand at him "Nonsense it will be fun I promise"

Kisumi pulled up outside a restaurant Makoto had never seen before. A big LED sign shown the name _Serenity,_ Makoto hopped out of the car and looked around for signs of his friends. Kisumi walked up beside him and looped his arm around Makoto's.

"Come on, everyone is probably inside" Kisumi smiled dragging Makoto along with him.

"MAKO-CHAN!" Came Nagisa's voice no sooner had they walked through the door. They were seated at a table at the back of the room. Rin and Sosuke sat side by side, Sosuke looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Nagisa and Rei next to them and Haru sat across from them eyeing off a nearby fishtank.

"Don't even think about it" Makoto whispered to Haru as he sat down

Haru glared at him "I wasn't thinking anything"

Makoto chuckled "if you say so"

Kisumi sat down next to Makoto "So what does everyone want to drink?" There was echo's of tea and water around the table and Kisumi frowned "Are you all old women? This is a birthday party lets hit the hard stuff!"

After arguing over drinks they settled for some Sake to start off with. A waitress came around to take their orders and Makoto had to do a double take. It was Gou wearing a maid outfit with Neko ears and tail.

Rin nearly spat his drink out "Gou! I didn't know you worked here"

"Uh, yeah I only started a few days ago, a friend of mine got me the job" She looked around uneasy "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Makoto's birthday" Rin stated simply

Confusion crossed Gou's face "So the gangs all back together now?"

"Of course Gou-chan, No one could keep us apart" Nagisa chimed in jumping up,nearly knocking his drink over causing Rei to jump and catch it

"Nagisa be careful" He said pulling him back into his seat

Gou laughed "Good to see everyone so happy again" She glanced between Haru and Rin "Well kind of" she muttered the last bit so no one would hear. "Ok! What would everyone like to eat"

"Something with Mackerel" Haru stated not even looking at the menu

Everyone groaned "You need to expand your diet Haru" Rin muttered

Everyone else ordered leaving Makoto last, he had been staring at the menu for ages but hadn't taken one word of it in. "Um…...i'll have…um"

"He will have the green curry" Haru chimed in

Makoto looked over shocked at Haru who just shrugged. "uh yeah that's fine"

"Who wants another round of drinks?" Kisumi said waving his empty cup in the air

"Yes!" came Sosuke's voice

"You guys arnt on duty tonight?" Makoto asked

"Nah took the night off" Rin said finishing his drink "Now bring on the drinks"

The night seemed to be moving smoothly enough apart from the odd bit of tension between Haru and Rin. By the time they had finished desert everyone was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Ok, I think we should go dancing" Kisumi slurred leaning close to Makoto "I wanna see Makoto shake his toosh"

Nagisa laughed choking on his drink "Toosh"

"First! Where is the bathroom!" Rin declared half falling on Sosuke in his attempted to get up

Gou came over pointing Rin in the direction of the bathroom, Sosuke on his eels claiming "I have to make sure he doesn't fall in the toilet". Kisumi whispered something to Gou who nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"I think I should make a toilet run before we head off" Makoto stood up realising he had more of a buzz then he thought, half falling on Kisumi lap. "Sorry Kisumi"

Kisumi smiled warpping his arms around Makoto's waist "I don't mind you sitting on my lap"

Haru sat glaring at Kisumi's smug face, he didn't like him touching Makoto like that. Although he had no right to say anything about it. Makoto untangled himself from Kisumi and made his way to the bathroom. He mused at how well tonight was turning out, there had been no arguments and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Afterwards they headed to the club which wasn't far away. "Rei-chan! Dance with me" Nagisa begged hanging off Rei.

Rei groaned, he was the only sober one and wasn't enjoy drunk Nagisa in the least "Dancing while intoxicated is not beautiful"

Nagisa pouted "Your no fun Rei-chan, Haru-chan will dance with me!"

Haru swatted him off "I don't dance"

Rin leant over near Haru whispering something in his ear, causing Haru to glare at him even more. Makoto finished his drink as Kisumi placed another in front of him.

"Oh, I don't want to drink too much more" Makoto knew his limited with drinking, thanks to some events in the past that he does not want to ever remember.

"It's a birthday drink from me" Kisumi smiled "You can stop after that one"

Makoto sighed, he didn't see the harm in one more drink. He looked up to find Haru staring at him and Kisumi. He knew Haru had never like Kisumi much, he had always found him overly clingy and annoying as he put it. Makoto sipped his drink and watched his friends around him. He watched Haru and Rin talking, unable to hear what they were saying because of the music. He could tell Rin still loved Haru by the way he looked at him.

This thought made his chest tight, he took another sip of his drink trying to focus on something else. Nagisa had ordered a round of tequila shots, which Makoto refused. Makoto's head started to feel heavy, and he was having a hard time focusing. He excused himself to the bathroom and washed his face. He stared at his reflection trying to focus on the details but everything was blurry.

Pink hair appeared in the mirror behind him "Having fun?" Kisumi whispered in his ear placing his arm around Makoto's neck

Makoto just nodded trying to focus his eyes, he had only had 4 drinks didn't he? "Kis-umi…" he muttered "I think…I drank too much" he slurred

"Want me to take you home?" Kisumi whispered in his ear

Makoto shook his head "the others…"

"They will understand"

Before Makoto could protest Kisumi dragged him out of the bathroom, he saw Nagisa dancing with an unhappy looking Rei. Sosuke was taking another shot, while Rin had his arm around Haru whispering in his ear.

"Haru…" Makoto muttered as Kisumi dragged him to the door

Once outside Kisumi leant Makoto up against a wall and rang for a cab, Makoto tried to pull a sentence together saying they should tell the others, but none of it came out making any sense.

"Don't worry Makoto" Kisumi said his face inches' form Makoto's "I will look after you"

Makoto gripped the wall as everything started spinning, he slid the ground, as everything spun he thought he saw angry blue eyes. Then everything slipped into darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **dun dun dun... what will happen to Makoto...**_

 _ **Another chapter super quick haha, this is what happens when I'm procrastinating on an assignment XD**_

 _ **please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**_


	10. Hungover

Makoto groaned as he rolled over, his head pounding. Something tickled his nose, opening eyes proved to be a mission, but once he managed it his was greeted with a mess of black hair. Makoto gasped half sitting up causing, his already pounding head, to pound even harder. What was Haru doing in his bed.

"Haru…" Makoto whispered, what had happened last night? He wondered

Haru stirred looking at Makoto with sleepy eyes "Makoto, your awake" he said sitting up the shit slipping down to reveal his bare chest.

Makoto felt his face get hot, looking down at his own bare chest. "Uh W-what….H-how…" he trailed off words failing him.

Haru looked up at him with his normal blank stare "Do you need some painkillers?"

Makoto nodded and watched as Haru walked out in nothing but his underwear. He rubbed his temples trying to remember anything from last night. He remembered going to the club with everyone and having a few drinks, but he was sure he didn't drink that much, did he? Haru returned handing him some painkillers and a glass of water.

"What do you remember?" Haru asked sitting on the side of the bed

Makoto nearly choked on his water, did Haru expect him to remember something important "Uh I remember going to the club and having some drinks but after that nothing until waking up here"

Haru nodded "I thought so" he stood up I'm going to have bath my clothes should be clean and dry now to"

He walked out without another word, Makoto sat his empty glass on his bedside table and laid down burying his face in his pillows. This was worse than last time he drank too much, at least that time he remembered what he done. Makoto had known for a long time he was attracted to men, but he had never told Haru. For Haru to find out this way was mortifying, Makoto groaned burying his face deeper. He could smell Haru's smell on his pillow, it was a very comforting smell, it reminded him of home.

"Do you want a bath Makoto?" Haru asked

Makoto looked up to see Haru standing with just a towel wrapped around his waist "Mmhm" was all he managed to get out as his face grew hot. Makoto locked the bathroom door behind him, he had to get a hold of himself. If Haru was acting like it was nothing, then it probably meant nothing to him. Makoto had promised himself the day Haru had made the choice to chase after Rin that he would give up loving him.

After a shower, and brushing his teeth a couple times to get the taste of, what he assumed was vomit, out his mouth he felt better. Makoto looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed a mark near the base his neck, was that a hickey? Had haru given it to him? Makoto shook his head, he mustn't think things like that. He composed his face and opened to bathroom door, he was greeted with the smell of cooking mackerel.

"When did you have time to get mackerel" Makoto chuckled

"there's always time for mackerel" Haru said simply, Makoto relaxed a little bit, Haru was acting the same so maybe he didn't have anything to worry about. "Makoto we need to talk about last night"

Makoto stiffened, ok maybe something did happen, but they had been apart for so long that Makoto couldn't read Haru like he used to. He simply nodded and sat down at the table as Haru served breakfast. Makoto wasn't sure his stomach could handle food right now, but he picked at abit so not to be rude.

"What's the last thing you remember" Haru asked staring straight at him

Makoto looked down "I remember being at the club and everyone laughing and having fun. Then I think I remember being outside but it's all abit blurry"

Haru nodded "Just as I thought, I think your drink was spiked"

"Huh!"

"Well you only had a couple drinks, and I don't think that would be enough to get into the state you were in"

Makoto stared at Haru "W-what did I do?"

Haru shook his head "Nothing bad" Makoto felt himself relax a little "I followed you and Kisumi outside and…" he trailed off looking away

"W-what?"

Haru sighed "Kisumi had said something to you and uh he, k-kissed your neck"

Makoto raised his hand to where the mark on his neck was "So that's where that came from" he said softly "Wait Haru, H-how did you end up in my bed?" Makoto spluttered his face turning red

Haru looked up, and Makoto could've sworn he saw a touch of colour on his cheeks "Well I brought you home, and you kind of threw up on both of us"

Makoto cringed "Sorry"

Haru waved a hand "Then after I put our clothes on to wash I checked back in on you and you looked like you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you but you just grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, your way to strong you know"

Makoto felt his face go hot "S-sorry Haru"

Haru cleaned up and told Makoto he would be in contact with him later to see how he is. After he left Makoto laid back in bed, cuddling into the pillows that still smelled like Haru. He could allow himself this guilty pleasure just this once right? He dirifted off the sleep happy that nothing bad had happened, but part of him was a little disappointed at the same time.

Makoto sat staring at the lunch box in front of him "W-what is this for?"

Kisumi lent on him "This is my apology for your birthday night going astray"

"I don't think that was your fault" Makoto smiled "but why is the rice in the shape of a heart?"

"To show my love for you Makoto" Kisumi said waving his arms around melodramatically "I promise next time we go out it won't end so bad"

Makoto laughed "Not sure there will be a next time"

Kisumi pouted "Oh come on you have to celebrate when it's my birthday"

"uhh maybe" Makoto would've felt bad saying no, but he had had enough alcohol for a while. He put his hand to his neck, he hadn't asked Kisiumi about that yet. He wasn't sure whether to ask or not so he just left it. The mark would soon fade and everything would be forgotten. Makoto's phone buzzed in his pocket

To: Makoto  
From: Nagisa

Mako-chan! Are you free after work today?

To: Nagisa  
From: Makoto

I'm off at 5:30pm

To: Makoto  
From: Nagisa

Great! We will meet at that Raman place near Haru's old café  
They have really good Raman!

After Finishing work Makoto made his way to the Raman shop, he hoped maybe Nagisa might remember something from the other night. Makoto had been at a loss as to who would spike his drink. He opened the door and spotted Nagisa at the back in a booth seat, he has expected Rei to be with him but not Rin and Sosuke.

"Rin, Sosuke didn't know you two would be here to" He said sitting down beside Sosuke

"Weh hrwed…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Sosuke said slapping Rin on the back

Rin swallowed what was in his mouth "That hurt!" He said slapping Sosuke back

"You guys are acting like a couple" Nagisa teased

Rins face went red "Like I would ever date an oaf like him"

"I'm not into people with shark teeth"

"Oi! Shut up"

Makoto laughed "Anyway what were you trying to say before Rin"

Rin looked over at Makoto "Oh, Haru told us that someone had spiked your drink the other night"

Makoto unintentionally tensed up "Uh, yeah supposedly but I don't remember much"

Rin put and arm around Sosuke "well as highly respectable policemen we are going to help track down who spiked your drink"

"Rin's making me do it" Sosuke muttered putting noddles in his mouth

"Oi! Have some compassion" Rin said shoving Sosuke playfully

Sosuke raised an eyebrow "That's coming from you?"

"Uh excuse me" They were interrupted by Haru standing at the end of the table "Sorry I'm late"

Makoto stiffened as Haru took a seat across from him, images of Haru's bare chest flashed through his mind. Makoto shook his head, no he couldn't let this get to him. They started discussing the night of Makoto's birthday each saying what they remembered before Makoto left. Rin took notes, jotting down anything that could be useful.

Rin stared at his note pad for a while. "Hmm, Makoto who brought over your last drink?"

Makoto looked down at his hands "I remember watching everyone talking and I think Kisumi giving me a birthday drink"

"Kisumi" Haru said his eyes narrowing

Makoto put his hands up "I-I don't think Kisumi would spike my drink"

Rin jotted something down in his note pad, "We can't count anyone out, except Nagisa who was obviously wasted before we even got to the club"

"Hey! I was not wasted!" Nagisa shouted causing a few people to look over

Rin rolled his eyes "No that's just why you were all over Rei"

Rei's face went red "I was simply looking after Nagisa in his state of inebriation"

"So we can count Rei out as well" Sosuke said "I was looking after Rin so that counts us out to"

Rin look up between Haru and Makoto "So that only leaves Haru and Kisumi"

Makoto couldn't picture either of them spiking in his drink "Maybe my drink got spiked by accident?"

"Possibly but I don't think that's the case" Rin said looking over his notes

"Look at Sherlock over here" Haru muttered under his breath so only Makoto heard him

Makoto stifled a giggled "I appreciate everyone's concern, but I think it was just an accident"

Rin narrowed his eyebrows "Makoto it's a criminal offence to spike someone's drink and as a police officer I cannot let it go"

Makoto sighed in defeat, when Rin had his mind set on something there was no changing his mind. "Fine, but I don't think it was Haru or Kisumi"

"How did you get home Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked with a mouthful of food

Makoto felt his cheeks get warm "Uh, I don't remember anything after walking outside the club"

"I took him home" Haru said not looking up from his cup of water

Rin made a note in his notebook "So Haru was there in time to take him home, I'm sorry Haru but that's suspicious"

Haru glared at Rin "And what reason would I have for spiking Makoto's drink?"

"I don't know! To take advantage of his defenceless body" Rin snapped back

Makoto choked on his water "H-Haru wouldn't do that"

They were just going around in circles getting nowhere, Makoto just wanted to forget the whole thing. Although he couldn't figure out why Haru hadn't told them about Kisumi being outside with him. Could have Kisumi spiked his drink? He couldn't see why he would want to, he placed a hand absently to his neck where the mark was. Makoto knew one thing for sure, He was going to ask Kisumi some questions tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry this took a little while and i hope its interesting enough haha_**

 ** _life is drowning me but im trying to upload as much as possible!_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**


	11. Feelings

Makoto stared into his cup of hot chocolate, he had invited Kisumi out to a nearby café on their lunch break to talk to him. But now they were here he had no idea how to go about bringing the subject. Makoto sighed having a sip of his drink, he hated confrontations but he had no everything that had happened.

"The barista is very cute" Kisumi said sitting down with his coffee still eyeing the boy behind the coffee machine "So what is the occasion for inviting me out for lunch?"

Makoto sat his coffee down "I wanted to talk about my birthday"

"Now that was a fun night!" He sad raising his cup to his lips then muttered so Makoto wouldn't hear him "Although it could have been better"

"Yeah it was fun, what I remember anyway" he looked up straight into Kisumi's eyes "I need to ask you I-if you gave me this?"

Makoto had pulled his shirt down revealing the mark on his neck Kisimu smiled "Yeah that was me"

Makoto was taken aback by how proud Kisumi sounded "B-but why?"

Kisumi shrugged and smiled sweetly "I had a little too much to drink?! Besides you sounded like you enjoyed at the time"

Makoto looked back down at his drink "I-I don't remember any of it" he said softly shame edging his voice.

Kisumi's smile faulted slightly unnoticed by Makoto "Well next time I'll make sure you remember" he said with a wink.

Makoto sighed he wondered if he should tell Kisumi about Rin's theory about his drink being spiked, he didn't think that would be something Kisumi would do, so he decided not mention it. He let the whole conversation change to a different topic, something about the hot Barista, Makoto wasn't really paying attention caught up in his own thoughts.

Later that night Makoto was attempting to cook curry when there was a sudden knock at his door, causing him to burn his finger on the pot. Cursing he sucked his finger and made his way to the door, opening it to find Haru standing holding a container.

"H-Haru! What are you doing here?" Makoto asked taking his finger out of his mouth

Haru noticed his finger "Are you trying to cook?"

Makoto's face went red "I-I thought I'd give it a go"

Haru walked past Makoto inside "You know bad things happen when you cook"

Makoto's shoulders slumped down in defeat "I know"

Haru went straight to kitchen to inspect what Makoto had been trying to cook. He began busying himself fixing everything Makoto had done wrong. Makoto stood in the kitchen watching Haru silently as he cooked, He had always loved watching Haru doing what he loved, whether it was cooking or swimming.

Makoto shook his head "What are you doing here?"

Haru paused over the pot for a second "I brought you some food you can heat up for a few days"

Makoto cocked his head to the side "You didn't have to do that Haru, I have been looking after myself for a while now" Makoto chuckled then stop noticing Haru had stopped "Everything ok Haru?"

Haru turned to face Makoto "I'm really sorry I left"

Makoto sighed "Haru, you should know I could never stay angry at you no matter what you did"

Haru looked down "I should of at least told you"

Makoto thought back to when Haru had left, he had gone through so much pain and grief. But looking at Haru right now looking so sad and ashamed he couldn't stay angry, how could he when he loved Haru so much. He grabbed Haru by the shoulders, causing Haru to look up at him "I forgive you Haru"

Haru's face softened ever so slightly and Makoto swore he saw some redness in his cheeks "I need to finish fixing this" he said turning back to the stove.

Makoto sat down at the table Haru's warmth burnt into his hands, he was getting to close again. He was weak to everything to do with Haru. Although there was no evidence to say that Haru would leave again he couldn't bring himself to trust that he wouldn't.

Haru placed the food on the table and sat opposite Makoto, they ate in an uncomfortable silence. It occurred to Makoto that things would never be the same between them and that in itself hurt. "How's the shops reconstruction going?"

Haru swallowed what was in his mouth "it should be ready to re-open in a couple days"

"That's great! I bet your itching to get back to work"

"mmhmm" Haru grunted "Makoto we need to talk about something"

"Oh if it's about my birthday I talked to Kisumi and he said he was pretty drunk to" Makoto smiled "So I don't think he spiked my drink, it must have just been an accident"

Haru glared at his food "I don't believe that, but that's not what I wanted to talk about"

Makoto tilted his head confused "then what?"

"The reason why you never heard from me" Haru said without looking up from his food "It was Rin that stopped it all"

"Rin?"

"he deleted your number and email without me knowning, then ripped up every letter I had written" Haru said idly playing with his food

"Why?"

Haru sighed "He can get very jealous, he thought I'd come running back to you at anytime"

Makoto stared at Haru, Rin being jealous was believeable but for him to delete everything and stop the contact in every way was abit over the top. "why would he be so jealous? We've always been just friends; it was him that you loved"

Haru just shrugged and got up to clear the table "I just wanted you to know that I did try to get in contact with you"

Haru took the plates to the kitchen leaving Makoto to sit and take everything in. Rin would get to jealous unless there was a reason, although he was known for being over reactive. Haru had always only loved Rin, which is what hurt the most when he left. Although Makoto was happy his friend was in love, there was always that part of him that had hoped Haru would love him. Makoto looked over to Haru who was washing the dishes, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he had never stopped loving Haru and doubted he ever would. The question was should he risk their friendship again and tell him how he feels?

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **OMG! i am so so so soooooooo sorry this took so long**_

 _ **life just keeps throwing obsticals at me and its frustrating but here is the chapter :)**_

 _ **For being slack ill have the next chapter up ASAP i promise!**_

 _ **please enjoy**_


	12. You Cant Out Run Your Past

_**WARNING! This contains scenes with sexual assault**_

 ** _Sorry if it upsets anyone or triggers anyone!_**

* * *

A few weeks had past and the winter chill was in full force. Makoto was sitting wrapped in a blanket on his day off when his doorbell rang. With a groan Makoto unwrapped himself and went to the door, Rin and stood outside in their work clothes.

"Rin, Sosuke what are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked

"We will get to that first can we come in its freezing out here" Asked Rin rubbing his hands together.

Makoto stood to the side letting them in and closing the door behind them "would you like something to drink?" he offered

"We can't stay long" Sosuke said "We are still on duty"

Rin nodded in agreement "We came up with some evidence of who spiked your drink"

Makoto sighed "I told you not to worry about it"

Rin held up a hand to silence him "Makoto I don't think you understand how bad things could have been if Haru hadn't found you"

Memories flashed through Makoto's mind, _Sweat, Skin rubbing together, panting._ He shook hes head, he had vowed to never think about that time. "I know better then you think" he said softly looking down at his feet.

Rin raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? This isn't the first time this has happened before?"

Makoto couldn't say anything, it wasn't something he wanted his friends to know. Rin opened his mouth to say something again but Sosuke put a hand on his shoulder "Rin, don't"

Rin sighed angrily "Fine, But here we got some footage from club, I'll leave it here for you to look over, its up to you if you want to press charges"

Rin walked over to the door letting himself out in a huff, Sosuke stopped beside Makoto handing him a small piece of paper "That's my number if you want to talk about anything" He hesistated "I've been through some bad times to"

Without another word Sosuke walked out and Makoto was left alone, the dvd with the footage sat on the coffee table. Its presence made Makoto feel uncomfortable, memories he had buried threatened to surface. Makoto grabbed the dvd and threw it across the room with a scream, tears stinging his eyes. Makoto clenched his eyes shut willing the memories to stop.

 _Laughter, Drinks, Someone's hot breath on his neck, kissing. Clothes roughly taken off, His body so heavy he couldn't move. The stinging pain, his cries that went unheard, the man moaning and laughing above him, then nothing but darkness._

Makoto sobbed in to the couch all the anger and shame he felt taking him over. Everything he had bottled up came like a tidal wave. After what seemed like hours the tears finally stopped and Makoto laid on the couch completely drained of energy. He could never let anyone find out what had happened, it was to shameful. Imagine what they would think of him if they knew. Makoto's phone buzzed on the coffee table, with a groan he sat up at looked at his phone

To: Makoto  
From: Haru

Rin said he found some evidence

To: Haru  
From: Makoto

Yeah, he dropped a DVD off not long ago

To: Makoto  
From: Haru

Can I come over and see it?

Makoto hesitated part of him wanted to see Haru but he was to much of a mess right now.

To: Haru  
From: Makoto

Not today I'm not feeling well

Makoto sat his phone down, he would be fine tomorrow. He just needed some time to sort himself out. To bury the memories that had surfaced, he looked towards his kitchen where had a bottle of sake. Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt, he was alone after all nothing would happen.

Haru stared at Makoto's text message, something was wrong he could tell. But Haru felt like he had no right trying to step in and be the best friend again. He sighed putting his phone away turning back to dough in front, he was meant to be working but his mind kept wondering back to Makoto. Maybe he would call by after work and take Makoto some chocolate cake, He smiled at how brilliant he thought his idea was and started making the cake.

Rin stared at Sosuke from his desk, he couldn't put his finger on it but Sosuke didn't seem his normal self. Ever since they had been to Makoto's with the bar footage Sosuke seemed distracted. Sighing Rin turned back to his computer, he couldn't really push him to talk they had only just got close again after he had been in Australia with Haru. Sosuke got up and walked over to Rin's desk.

"I'm going to go by Makoto's place after work, he seemed upset by something"

Rin raised an eyebrow "Really he seemed normal to me"

Sosuke rolled his eyes "You just arnt observant, besides I may be wrong but I think something happened to him while we had all lost contact"

"I'm sure he would've told Haru is something had happened to him" Rin snorted

Sosuke shook his head "I don't think so, Haru had run off with you remember and he hadn't heard from him"

Rin leaned back in his chair "I guess you could be right, I'll come with you, then you can take me out to dinner like you promised"

Makoto threw the controller down in frustration, why he thought he would be any better at video games while drinking he didn't know. Grabbing the bottle he took another swig, the alcohol soothing him into a false sense of happiness. The doorbell rang causing Makoto to jump, Shit he didn't want anyone to see him getting drunk by himself. He got up and stumbled slightly, straightening himself up he plastered a smile on his face and opened the door. A mop of pink hair bounced in front of him as he held onto the door for support.

"Kishumi" he slurred, shit he must of drank more then he thought "What aresh you doingsh shere?"

Kisumi cocked his head to the side "Well I just came to visit you on your day off but seems like you have been having fun by yourself"

Makoto swayed and waved him inside "I shonly hadth a coupleth drinksh"

Kisumi chuckled "well mind if I join you" he held up a bottle of Vodka

Makoto just nodded his mind was to clouded to think properly, he excused himself to the bathroom quickly. After relieving himself he splashed water on his face, which cleared his mind a little bit. He walked back out the lounge room to see Kisumi setting up shots.

Makoto shook his head "I need a little breakth from drinking"

Kisumi chuckled "That's ok I need to catch up anyway" he said taking a shot

The talked and played videogames for awhile and before he knew it Makoto was drinking some of Kisumi's vodka. _This is a bad idea_ , a voice in the back of his head said. _It's only Kisumi nothing was going to happen,_ reasoned the other voice. Makoto's vision had started to blur and he layed back on the floor, the room spinning around him. Kisumi laid next to him his face inches away from Makoto's.

"I-I shthink its time to shtop drinking" Makoto giggled "Everysthing is shpinning"

Kisumi laughed next to him "That means we are having a good time"

Why didn't Kisumi sound as drunk as him, Makoto wondered

Kisumi leant up on his elbow and looked at Makoto "Why did Haru have to come back?"

"Huh" Makoto couldn't understand what he was getting at

Kisumi ran a finger along Makoto's face "If he hadn't come back I could have had you all to myself"

Makoto attempted to get up but everything was spinning to much for him to move. Kisumi smiled and kissed Makoto softly on the lips. He tasted like alcohol and his lips felt rough, Makoto tried to push him away but Kisumi pinned him down and sat on top of him.

"Don't fight me Makoto, I can make you forget all about Haru, if you only you would try to love me"

Makoto squirmed, he didn't want this happening again "Pleasesh shtop"

Kisumi just laughed and bent down roughly kissing him on the lips before moving to his neck. Makoto didn't have the strength to fight, he gave up and closed his eyes. Forcing himself to think of anything but what was happening to him, Haru's face popped into his head, if only Haru was here to save him.

Haru walked up to Makoto's apartment, chocolate cake in one hand and hot chocolate in the other. He hoped this would cheer Makoto up. He stopped short noticing Rin and Sosuke outside his door.

"Rin, Sosuke what are you guys doing here?" He asked confused

"Sosuke wanted to call by because he thought Makoto seemed upset about something when we left after dropping the footage off"

"I was worried about him to" Haru said shortly "is he home?"

"We rang the doorbell but he hasn't answered yet" Sosuke said putting an ear to the door "But I can hear noise in there"

Haru put his ear against the door "Pleash shtop!" came a soft voice "Makoto!" Haru yelled "Open the door!"

Haru banged on the door, Rin could see the worry in his eyes "Sosuke can you break in I think something is wrong" Haru pleaded

Rin and Haru stood back while Sosuke tried kicking the door. The door budged abit but didn't open, Rin ran it with his shoulder causing him to barrel inside and land on the floor. "Shit" he muttered getting up. Sosuke and Haru rushed in behind him, Makoto was on the floor shirt pulled up and pants half down staring up at them. Kisumi had frozen in place above Makoto.

"Haru" Makoto whispered softly before passing out

Sosuke and Rin pulled Kisumi off Makoto and cuffed his hands behind his back "Want to explain what was going on here"

Kisumi just smiled and shrugged "It was just abit of fun"

Rin scowled at Kisumi "there is nothing fun about sexually assaulting someone and we hadn't turned up it would have progressed to rape by the looks of things"

"Your under arrest for sexual assault and for spiking Makoto's drink on his birthday" Sosuke said "Anything you say or do can and will be held against you"

Haru, who was fixing Makoto's clothes up "So it was Kisumi who spiked his drink"

Rin nodded "The footage we found showed it clearly but we couldn't do anything without Makoto seeing it and deciding wether to charge him or not, but now" Rin said pulling Kisumis head back by his hair "We can do something, and you are in A LOT of trouble"

Haru placed a pillow under Makoto's head and blanket over him "I'm sorry this happened to you" he said softly brushing some of Makoto's hair out of his face.

"we are gonna take Kisumi to the station will you be right here?" Rin asked

Haru nodded "I'll look after him, thank you for everything you did Rin"

Rin sighed "Well I know how much he means to you, even if you don't realise it yet"

Without another word he walked out the door, what did he mean, Haru wondered. Makoto was his best friend; he already knew that. He shook his head and looked down at Makoto's sleeping face, he bent down and softly kissed Makoto's forehead

"I will never leave you again, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again" he whispered softly

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy, It is abit dramatic and touchy i promise this will get fluffier_**

 ** _I have a bunch of fluff planned just getting the bad stuff out of the way!_**

 ** _ENJOY :)_**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

Makoto groaned attempting to sit up, his head was thumping. He really should steer clear of alcohol, if was going to wake up like this every time he drank. He squinted around room, it was dark so it must night time. Pulling himself of the couch he froze seeing Haru sitting at table tapping away on his laptop.

"H-haru" Makoto stuttered "Uh, when did you get here?"

"About the time when Kisumi was undoing your pants" He said without looking up

Makoto cringed the memory flashing in his brain "I must've passed out around about then"

Haru nodded silently eyes not moving from the computer screen in front of him. Makoto sighed and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and some painkillers, he could tell Haru was angry but he couldn't understand why any of this would bother him much, after all he was the one who left in the first place. He sat down and took his painkillers, silently watching Haru tapping away on the laptop. Makoto opened his mouth to apologise for everything when Haru cut him off.

"They are going to charge Kisumi" He stated his eyes meeting Makoto's for a split second

"I can't believe he would do something like that" Makoto mumbled

"He had his hands down your pants" Haru stated staring at over the top of the laptop "If we hadn't turned up who knows what he would have done to you"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Makoto mumbled quietly jumping as Haru slammed the laptop shut

"Makoto has this happened before with him? Cause if it has we can tell Rin and…"

Makoto raised a hand to silence Haru "Not with Kisumi" He said simply standing up "I'm going to have a shower"

Haru opened his mouth to protest but Makoto waved him off and slammed the door of the bathroom shut. He let the hot water singe away any trace of Kisumi left on his skin. He let the water wash over his face hiding the tears that silently streamed down his cheeks. Makoto walked out towel wrapped loosely around his hips and checked the time, it was 7:50pm, Haru was sure to be long gone. Walking out to grab something to eat Makoto froze, Haru was sitting at the table staring at him.

Heat rose to Makoto cheeks "I-I thought you would've gone home by now" He stuttered

Haru stood up "I want to know what happened to you"

Makoto felt anger that had laid dormant for so long start to rise "What right do you have to know what happened to me"

"Because I'm your best friend"

"Were, you were my best friend" Makoto said clenching his fists "You gave up that right when you ran off with Rin without telling me"

Haru flinched at the words Makoto spat at him "I did act poorly but I thought we sorted that out"

Makoto just shook his head "I'm not in the mood for this right now please go"

Haru stood dead still "Not until you tell me what happened to you"

Makoto closed his eyes "Not that it's any of your business I got drunk not long after you left and some guy saw a good opportunity and took it"

Haru stared at Makoto "Did He…." He trailed off unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Yes Haru I was Raped!" Makoto shook with emotion

"I'm so sorry"

"No! you do not get to pity me! While you were off playing happy house with Rin my whole world fell apart" Makoto turned away from Haru "So now you know, please leave"

Haru hesitated unsure whether it was a good idea to leave him like this. "I don't want to leave you like this"

Makoto turned around letting out a sarcastic laugh "Now you don't want to leave, I'll be fine I coped for this long without any help"

Makoto could see the hurt in Haru's eyes and tore him apart inside, but another part of him couldn't help thinking he deserved some of it. Haru stayed dead still, Makoto sighed and grabbed him by the wrist dragging him to the door. Haru pulled against him causing Makoto to swing around facing him again. Makoto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when warm arms wrapped around his neck.

"I am never leaving you again" Haru whispered softly into his ear

Makoto ever so slowly wrapped his arms around Haru's back, the walls he had built up came crumbling down, the emotions he had bottled up came flooding out. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tightened his grip on Haru. They stayed like that until Makoto's tears had all dried up, then the realiseation that he was standing in nothing but a towel hit him.

"Crap, I-I should put s-some clothes on" He stuttered pulling away from Haru trying to hide his blush

Haru didn't move a muscle so Makoto softly pryed himself out of his grasp and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him quietly. He sighed leaning up against the door trying to calm himself, he could still feel the warmth of Haru's body on his. Just the thought of it causing Makoto's pulse race. He shook his head, no he couldn't think like that. Grabbing some clothes, he quickly got changed and made his way back out to Haru who was laying on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

Makoto walked over to the couch resting his arms on top of it "i-im ok now Haru you can go home"

Haru didn't look away from the TV "I'm comfy here"

"Would you like something to eat then?"

Haru looked up at Makoto "You're not planning on cooking are you?"

Makoto put his hand to his chest "Haru you hurt me" He laughed, a real laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time "No I was thinking we could order some pizza or something"

"Ok, I want mackerel pizza" he stated bluntly turning back to the TV

Makoto chuckled "I'll ask if they will do it"

After ordering the pizza's Makoto sat down on the couch, Haru softly rested his head on Makoto's lap. Makoto stiffened for a split second unsure of how to react to this, Haru was just being friendly he guessed. He relaxed and smiled softly down at Haru who was engrossed in a show about fish, maybe it was ok to believe that nothing would change between them again. Part of Makoto was terrified of getting hurt again but he decided to try trusting Haru again.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ok sorry this chapter was a bit dramatic again**_

 _ **but i promise the fluff is coming!**_

 _ **please enjoy :)**_


	14. Confusing Feelings

Makoto wasn't looking forward to going to work, usually he loved his job, but after everything that had happened with Kisumi he wasn't looking forward explaining everything to his colleagues. So as his alarm blared on the bedside table Makoto groaned rolling over to turn it off, but instead getting a face full of fur. Splutter he pulled Ruka off his pillow softly laying amongst the blankets and turning his alarm off.

"Morning Ruka" he said softly petting the sleepy cat. He sighed pulling himself out of bed "Better get ready for work"

Makoto walked out to the kitchen to find Haru still sleeping on the couch. Makoto leaned over the top of the couch and smiled down at Haru's sleeping face. Brushing his hair aside Makoto softly pressed a kiss to his forehead, Haru wouldn't know what had happened so what was the harm. Quietly Makoto walked out the door bracing him for the painful day at work he was about to encounter.

Makoto stood in front of the station staring at the door, wishing he could be back at home curled up in his bed. He really wasn't ready to answer the questions he was sure everyone would have. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door bracing himself for the bombardment of questions. Instead he was just met by normal everyday greetings. Slightly confused Makoto made his way to the Chief's office.

"Makoto, come in come in" Chief Iwasaki motioned him in "How are you holding up?"

Makoto shut the door behind him and sat down in a chair across from the captain "uh, I'm ok I guess"

"I'm glad, your friend Rin told me everything that happened"

Makoto looked down at his hands "Sir, I was just wandering, but how much does everyone know?"

"I haven't told them anything except the Kisumi got himself into trouble and wouldn't be coming back" Makoto opened his mouth to say thank you but was cut off "No thanks needed my dear boy, frankly it's no one's business but yours"

"Thank you" Makoto said softly

Chief Iwaski smiled briefly "Now go do some work"

"Yes sir" Makoto said smiling

* * *

Haru stared at the lunch box he had put together for Makoto, it wouldn't be too weird for him to take it to him, would it? He shook his head, why was he even worrying about what everyone thought, he had taken Makoto lunches before. Although he couldn't shake the memory of Makoto kissing his forehead, Makoto had though he had been asleep but he was wide awake when he had done it. It was probably just a friendly gesture, right? Haru put his head on the table, what was wrong with him, he couldn't understand these thoughts and feelings running through him.

"I'll take Makoto this lunch, then I will ask Rei and Nagisa what's wrong with me" he muttered to himself as he got up and walked out the door.

Makoto stared into his locker in dismay, how could he forget to bring lunch with him, hopefully he had enough money on him to go buy something at the nearby café. Sighing he closed his locker and was met by two blue eyes.

"Haru! What are you doing here?" he asked

Haru held up a lunchbox "I-I made you lunch" he muttered softly

Was he blushing, Makoto thought, No Haru doesn't blush "Thanks Haru-chan" Makoto started realising what he had said, he hadn't called Haru that in a long time

"Drop the -chan" Haru muttered looking down

Makoto couldn't help but smile, something about this moment just felt so right "Did you want to stay for lunch?"

"Oh no, I have plans"

Makoto's smile dropped a bit "Oh, ok well thanks again for the lunch"

Haru hurried out leaving Makoto feeling a little lost, he thought things between them were going good, but Haru was acting a little strange. Makoto sighed sitting down and opening the lunchbox, it looked like Haru had put a lot of effort into the lunch. Putting all thoughts of Haru's strangeness out of his mind he dug into the delicious food.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" yelled Nagisa running down the street still dressed in his astronaut costume pulling Rei, who was still in his lab coat, behind him. "I got away as soon as I could and brought Rei with him"

"More like dragged" Muttered Rei as they reached the table Haru sat at "Hello Haruka-senpai"

"Sooo Haru-chan, what is the emergency" Nagisa said leaning in close to Haru

Haru looked down "I-I keep thinking and feeling weird things"

Rei looked confused "What exactly do you mean?"

Taking a breath Haru began explaining everything to them. He wondered if it was such a good idea to turn to Nagisa for help with this, but the thought of asking Rin for help didn't sit well with him. A smile creped across Nagisa face, for some reason this unsettled Haru.

"Haru-chan! I know exactly whats wrong" Nagisa stated after Haru had finished telling them everything.

"Nagisa" Rei said sternly "Maybe this is something Haruka-senpai needs to figure out for himself"

Nagisa pouted "But that would take forever they are both as dense as each other"

"Would you have liked it if someone had interfered with us?" Rei asked

Haru started "wait you two…"

Nagisa smiled "Yup"

"When did that happen?" Haru asked shocked that he had never noticed

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose "About a year now"

"does Makoto know"

Nagisa laughed "No he is to dense to notice"

Rei sighed "Anyway back to the issue at hand, I believe it's best for you to figure this out on your own Haruka-senpai, this is between you and Makoto-senpai, so it's for you two to sort out"

Haru pouted, this wasn't helping him at all, he had to find someone else who might be able to help. All he could come up with was Rin, he shuddered at thought of turning to his ex-lover about this, but he had no one else to turn to. Unless he asked Sosuke, Haru shook his head, no way he and Sosuke never got on. After bidding Nagisa and Rei goodbye, Haru grabbed his phone out and texted Rin, he hoped he was making the right choice.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry!**_

 _ **this took way longer then i thought life got so busy but i promise i will keep posting!**_

 _ **please enjoy :)**_


	15. Love Is Both Painful And Blissful

Rin scowled at his phone, after begging him to meet up with him Haru was now half an hour late, although he couldn't figure out why he wanted to meet up and in a bar of all places. Sighing he picked up his drink and took sip, Haru had seemed kind of desperate on the phone, Rin wondered what was so important that they had to meet up now.

"Rin" Haru said sitting down next to him at the bar and ordered a water.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" Rin sneered

"Sorry" He mumbled "I need some advice"

Rin raised an eyebrow "Ok, but why not ask your best bud Makoto"

Haru looked down at his glass of water "I-I can't ask him this"

"Huh?" Rin was even more confused now, it was something Haru couldn't take to his best friend but could ask his ex-lover? Something wasn't adding up. "Did you and Makoto have a fight?"

Haru shook his head "I feel weird when I'm around him"

Rin nearly choked on his drink "Are you attracted to Makoto?"

"I don't know, it's not like it was with you"

"I feel offended by that statement" Rin muttered "Let me put it this way does Makoto make you horny?"

Haru cheeks slightly flushed "I-its more than that, I get this weird feeling in my stomach when we are close and I want to be with him as much as possible, not like with you were it was mostly physical"

That last comment sent a pang through Rin's heart, had Haru never loved him? Was everything they did just about the sex? Rins phone beeped with a message "Hang on, it might be Sosuke looking for me"

 _To: Rin  
From: Nagisa_

 _Rin-chan if Haru asks you about his weird feelings  
Try not help him too much, Rei-chan thinks it would  
be better for them to figure it out for themelves  
Thanks Rin-chan! _

Rin stared at his phone, Them? Does that mean Makoto is having the same feelings? Rin's chest constricted a bit, He knew Haru would never come back to him, but he had never stopped loving him.

"Does Sosuke want you?"

Rin didn't look at him "Uh yeah he needs help with some work" Rin stood up but Haru grabbed his arm

"Wait, do you know what's going on with me?" He asked looking expectantly up at Rin

Rin fought back to the tears that threatened to fall and placed a smirk on his face "Your so dense sometimes Haru, I have to go"

Rin pulled his arm out of Haru's grasp and quickly walked away, the tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. He walked outside and into a nearby alley way, engulfed in darkness he let out all the pain that had built up inside him and punched the wall.

"Oi" came a deep voice behind him

He turned around ready to yell at whoever was interrupting him "Sosuke…." It came out as a soft whisper

Without a word Sosuke pulled his shaking body against his. The warmth from his body comforted Rin, slowly the tears started to stop and his shaking body began to still. Finally, Rin pulled away from the comforting warmth looking up at Sosuke.

"W-why are you here?" He asked

"When you said Haru wanted to meet up with you, I uh followed you"

Rin could only make out half of Sosuke's face in the dark but he could have sworn he was blushing "why?"

Sosuke flicked Rin's Forehead "Your just as dense as Nanase"

"W-what are y…." He was cut off soft lips pressing against his

Sosuke slowly pulled away from the kiss "I love you idiot, I always have"

Rin stood there in shock, just when he thought his heart have been shredded, Sosuke was there piecing it back together. "I always thought you were straight"

"That's because you're an idiot, come on we need to get some ice for your hand my place is closer so we will go there"

Rin smiled to himself as the walked away, Again Sosuke was there to pick him up. He grabbed Sosuke's hand, maybe it was time for him to move on as well.

* * *

Makoto collapsed on the couch, the day had seemed to go on forever. Sighing he checked his phone, he had sent Haru a message earlier to see if everything was ok, since he had acted weird when he dropped the lunch off. He still hadn't replied, Makoto hoped he hadn't done something to make him angry. Makoto froze, Haru had been asleep when he had kissed his forehead right? His phone beeped making him jump

 _To: Makoto  
From: Haru_

 _Everything's fine, I've just been feeling unwell_

Makoto let out a breath of relief, although it wasn't good Haru was sick, at least he hadn't been awake when he kissed him. Makoto touched his lips remember how Haru's skin had felt under them, he had promised himself to not let himself fall in love with Haru again, but in reality he had never stopped loving him. Haru was his first and only love.

* * *

Haru laid on his bed staring at his phone, he had told Makoto he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a complete lie. He had tried searching the internet for answers, since Rin hadn't helped him at all. All he had come up with was websites about love, and this wasn't love was it? He had thought he had loved Rin, but this was completely different to then. He had never felt nervous around Rin, yet today he was nervous taking Makoto the lunch he made. A small smile crept onto his face as his pictured Makoto smile when he took the lunch. Haru sat up abruptly and typing in a message

 _To: Rei  
From: Haru_

 _What does love feel like?_

A couple minutes later the reply came through

 _To: Haru  
From: Rei_

 _The dictionary defines it as a strong feeling  
of affection for someone or something. _

Before he could reply his phone beeped with another message

 _To: Haru  
From: Nagisa_

 _Love is when get excited to see a certain person  
You get butterflys in your stomach and feel nervous  
when they are near you and you can't picture your life  
without them. Good luck Haru-chan!_

Of course they would be together, Haru looked at both of their definitions, Makoto was his childhood friend so of course he felt affection towards him. Today he did get nervous taking Makoto his lunch and his stomach had felt weird and when Makoto hadn't been in his life he had felt lost without him. Did that mean that he was really in love with his best friend? Haru's phone beeped again.

 _To: Haru  
From: Makoto_

 _I hope you feel better soon_

He had attached a photo of him and Ruka laying on his couch. He must have just had a shower after work since he had no top on, Haru felt his cheeks go hot. He had to admit he felt strongly attracted to Makoto, For more than just his body. He stared at the picture, Makoto's lips look very soft, touching his own lips he wondered what kissing Makoto would be like. Crap. He really was in love with his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **the next one will hopefully be up soon :D**


	16. Nagisa's Surprise

Makoto looked at his phone for the millionth time that day, he hadn't heard from Haru since last week when he said he was unwell. Sighing he put his phone back in his pocket and tried to focus on his work. He hoped sending him a photo hadn't been too weird, he had done it in the heat of the moment. He was probably just busy with work right, it probably had nothing to do with him. His phone buzzed in his pocket, maybe it was Haru, he thought. When he saw it was from Nagisa he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 _To: Makoto  
From: Nagisa_

 _Mako-chan! Can you come meet us for lunch at the café?_

Makoto didn't particulary feel like going out to lunch, but there was a chance Haru was working, and he really wanted to see him.

 _To: Nagisa  
From: Makoto_

 _Sure, my lunch break is at 1pm_

 _To: Makoto  
From: Nagisa_

 _Yay! See you then!_

Makoto smiled, Nagisa was always so full of energy, he could never understand where it all came from. He briefly wondered why he wanted to meet up, but all Makoto cared about right now was that he might see Haru. Then he could make sure everything was ok between them.

* * *

Haru stared down at the chocolate cake he had just made, it was for a customer who was planning a proposal. Haru began to carefully wrote the words _Will You Marry Me_ in icing. He briefly wondered if Makoto would enjoy something like this, he did love chocolate cakes. Haru smiled to himself, Makoto loved chocolate in general. Finishing up the cake he placed it in a box ready to go, the door of the shop opened he did this. Nagisa, Rei and Makoto walked in all wrapped up warmly in scarfs.

Haru's heart skipped a beat seeing Makoto smiling and laughing with Nagisa and Rei. He hadn't contacted Makoto since he had told him he was unwell, countless times he had started writing a message to him but had never sent it. He was unsure on how to act around Makoto now, scared that one wrong move would send Makoto running.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled waving "Come have lunch with us!"

Haru sighed, he was due to take his lunch break but his was nervous being around Makoto

"You can take your break now if you want Nanase-kun" Haru nodded and hung his apron up.

* * *

Makoto fidgeted nervously in his seat, he wasn't sure why he was nervous. He had known Haru since they were little, being near him had become second nature. But after everything that had happened things seemed different between them. Makoto knew things could never go back to how they were before, but he was going to make sure to never loose Haru again.

"Mako-chan! Are you listening?" Nagisa asked

Makoto smiled apologetically "Sorry was lost in my thoughts"

Nagisa nudged Rei under the table "were thinking about someone special"

Makotos face went red "N-not particularly" Just then Haru walked out carrying drinks

"Haru-chan! Are you joining us for lunch?" Nagisa asked excitedly

Haru nodded placing there drinks down in front of them then sitting down next to Makoto. Nagisa started talking excitedly about something that had happened at work. Makoto was hyper aware of how close Haru was, even more aware that Haru hadn't said one word to him. Although it wasn't unlike Haru to not talk much, maybe he was overthinking things. Makoto looked down at his Hot chocolate and his breath caught in his throat. There was a heart drawn in the froth, a quick look around told him no one else had one. But hadn't Haru made their drinks?

"Mako-chan! Come back to us" Nagisa yelled waving a hand in front of his face

Makoto smiled apologetically "Sorry getting lost in my thoughts again"

Nagisa smiled mischievously "Must be a very special person to distract you this much"

Haru looked at Makoto quizzically "Someone special?"

"Yes! Like me and Rei-chan!" Nagisa said grabbing Rei's arm and pulling him close

Makoto looked at them confused "Wait, are you guys together?"

Rei blushed "Yes we are, we have been for some time now"

Makoto looked shock "How did I never know? Haru did you know?"

Haru jumped at Makoto saying his name it was the first he had acknowledged his presence at the table "I found out about a week ago"

"Uh well congratulations"

Nagisa smiled a big cheesy grin "Ok now for the reason I wanted us all together, Its Christmas soon and I have booked us all a holiday to a ski resort!"

Makoto stared at Nagisa "uh ok but when were you planning this?"

"We leave on the 23rd and come back on the 2nd, so we will be spending Christmas and new year's together!"

"But the 23rd is next week, I haven't put in for time off work" Makoto said

Haru nodded in agreement "same here"

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose "We have already taken care of both of your work"

Nagisa nodded excitedly "Rin and Sosuke are coming to! It's going to be the best!"

Makoto was speechless, he was happy to spend time with them all but was it really ok for him to take so much time off work. They said their goodbyes and Makoto headed back to work, this would be his first Christmas with Haru in a long time. A smile spread across his face, he could help but feel a little excited about it all. He would have to start shopping for presents for everyone, and book Ruka into a pet motel. Makoto paused outside the fire station and smiled to himself. He was sure this would be the best Christmas he would have in a long time.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know this chapter is a bit short i promise the otheres will be longer**_

 _ **i have some big things planned for their christmas trip :D**_

 _ **please enjoy**_ **:D**


	17. Unexpected Situations

Makoto yawned his breath coming out in a puff of mist into the cold morning air. It was 6am on the 23rd of December and Makoto was making his way to meet the others. Although part of him wished to be back in his warm bed, but he had to admit he was a little excited for this trip. He knew that Nagisa was probably up to something, but the prospect of spending a week with Haru made him forget all about his suspicions of Nagisa. He rounded the corner to the café they had planned to meet at, he spotted Nagisa, Rei and Haru sitting out the front.

"Good morning" He greeted them with a smile and looked around "Where's Rin and Sousuke?"

Haru simply shrugged and sipped his coffee "Rin's not a morning person" he stated

Nagisa let out an exasperated sigh "But how long has it been since we all went on a holiday together"

Haru and Makoto looked at each other "Never" they said in unison

Nagisa frowned "Exactly why this is special"

"Oi!" a tired and very grumpy looking Rin walked up to them "Who's idea was it to leave at this ungodly hour"

Everyone looked at Nagisa who held his hands up "Hey it was the only flight I could get"

Sousuke sauntered up behind Rin looking just as impressed as Rin with being up early, he nodded readjusting his bag on his back. With everyone gathered they made their way to the airport thankful for the warmth inside the aeroplane, shrugging off their heavy jackets and placing them in the overhead compartment (Nagisa getting help from Rei).

Nagisa where exactly are we going, you haven't told us anything except to pack warm clothes" Makoto asked

Nagisa smiled mischievously "It's a secret Mako-chan"

Before Makoto could ask more Nagisa put on some head phones and leaned his head on Rei's shoulder, looking to Rei for any helpful information "Sorry Makoto-senpai I promised not to say anything, but I'm sure you will all enjoy it Nagisa thought very carefully about where to go"

Makoto sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair, his arm brushing Haru's who was seated to his left by the window "Oh sorry Haru" Haru just shrugged and turned to stare at the window. He hoped he could find out what was wrong with Haru over the next week, it was almost like he had been avoiding him. But Makoto was sure he hadn't done anything that would anger Haru, had he? Sighing he put his headphones in his ears and let the music block everything out.

* * *

Haru was very much aware of how close Makoto was to him, he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be thinking this, how did he fall in love with his best friend. He sighed leaning his head on his hand, it's not that there was anything wrong with being in love with Makoto, it was more that he only just got this friendship back. He didn't want to lose it again by scaring Makoto away with his feelings.

Haru looked at Makoto who had his head back with his eyes closed, his breath even and relaxed, he must have fallen asleep. Haru's eyes were drawn to Makoto's lips, they looked incredibly soft, he wondered what to would be like to kiss them. Shaking his head, he faced the window again looking out at the clouds below. His eyes began to grow heavy, as sleep began to take him.

* * *

Rin sat behind Haru and watched them curiously, they seemed more distant then normal, he wondered if Haru had finally realised his feelings. He sighed leaning back in his chair, leaning his head on Sousukes shoulder sleepily.

"They might see us" Sousuke whispered

"They are all asleep" He said waving his arms around dramatically

Sousuke frowned "You'll have to tell them eventually"

Rin sighed burring his face in Sousuke's shoulder "I know that"

Sousuke grabbed Rin's hand "why don't you want them to know"

Rin sighed looking down at their intertwined hands "I don't know, I guess I spent so long loving Haru this is all new to me, and I don't know how they will react"

Sousuke rested his head on top of Rin's "They are your friends and good people, they aren't going to worry, besides Haru has moved on"

Rin frowned "I know" he said softly "I know I should be happy for him, but I guess part of me is having trouble letting go"

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin in an awkward hug in the small plane seats "I promise things will get easier and I will always be here. I will never ever leave you like he did"

Tears formed in the corners of Rins eyes "I deserved what he did"

"People learn from their mistakes" Sousuke said simply

They relaxed back into their seats, fingers still entwined together, sleep eventually taking them to.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking we will be beginning our decent soon, please pack away any loose belongings you have in the overhead compartment, please stay seated and buckled until we have come to a stop, thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight"

The captain's speech stirred Makoto from his sleep, something fluffy was ticking his chin, but Ruka wasn't here. His eyes snapped open as he realised Haru was asleep on his shoulder, Makoto smiled looking down at his peaceful sleeping face. As much as he wanted to stay like this for a while longer he woke Haru.

"Haru" He whispered shaking him gently "Wake up we are about to land"

Haru groaned rubbing his eyes "Did I fall asleep?"

Makoto smiled "I think we all did" he chuckled and fastened his seat belt

Once the plane had landed safely they made their way through the airport to get their bags. Nagisa was happily bouncing along in front of everyone. As they reached the front doors they were met with a scenery covered in white, Nagisa had brought them to the snow. Nagisa turned around to face everyone with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You could have picked somewhere warmer" Rin mumbled

Nagisa pouted at him "You just got to use to the warm weather in Australia, I promise this will be the best holiday ever, we will be staying at one of the best ski lodges here"

Makoto fidgeted "uh not sure I like the idea of skiing"

"You will be fine Mako-chan I have organised us lessons"

Makoto sighed in defeat as they climbed into the cars that would take them to the lodge. They were greeted with warmth of a massive fire in the entrance, it was mostly decorated with wood but there was a hint of modernism with electronic gadgets placed throughout, it looked more like a hotel then lodge. Makoto looked around in awe, the lounge contained another fireplace as well as a big flat screen TV, this looked like one expensive place.

"Nagisa how much did this cost exactly?" Makoto asked

"Don't you worry about that Mako-chan, we are here to enjoy ourselves" Nagisa said prancing to the front desk to check them in. he came back looking like someone had stolen his sweets "There's been a mix up with rooms"

Unsure of how bad this mix up was they followed nagisa as he led them to their rooms. It turned out there was only two to a room, Rei and Nagisa took the first one, Sousuke stated he would only share with Rin so they took the room opposite. Which left Haru and Makoto in the room next to Rin and Sousuke. Makoto looked at Haru, who looked unhappy about the arrangement, sighing he opened the door to the room to find there was only one queen sized bed.

"Nagisa!" Makoto called frantically

Nagisa popped his head in the door "Mako-chan I forgot to tell everyone they only had rooms with queen beds left" he said winking shutting the door before he could protest.

Makoto looked to Haru who was busy staring out the window, he was probably majorly unhappy with this. "I can sleep on the floor Haru, I don't mind"

Haru turned to face Makoto "We have done it before, this is no different"

Makoto gaped at him "Well yeah, I guess..."

Haru shrugged "The bed would be better than the floor, plus I don't bite"

Makoto gaped at Haru who excused himself to go try out the bath, he was going to share a bed with Haru. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Makoto tried to calm himself. They shared a bed all the time when they were younger so this probably meant nothing to Haru, he needed to stop getting so worked up about it. Sighing he laid back on the bed, either way sharing a bed with Haru did make him happy.

Makoto walked out on their private balcony the brisk air cooling him off, they had a perfect view of the snow covered mountains. "Makoto" Haru's voice pulled him from his thoughts, he turned and walked back into the room to come face to face with Haru who was completely naked and dripping wet.

Makotos face grew hot "H-haru, W-why…uh…" he spluttered

"I couldn't find the towels" Haru said simply although Makoto swore he could see abit of red on his cheeks

Makoto fumbled his way over to the cupboard that contained the towels "H-here" he said holding out the towel to him trying not to look at him.

Haru reached out to grab the towel, but tripped falling onto Makoto, who fell backwards onto the bed. Green eyes stared into Blue, their faces were inches apart. Makoto had subconsciously placed his arms around Haru as the fell. His fingers tingled with the warmth of Haru's back, his breath warm on his neck.

"H-haru" it came out a husky whisper "uh….w-we…shou…."

The door burst open "Haru-chan, Mako-ch…whoa" Nagisa stopped halfway through the door "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything"

Makoto's face went completely red "T-this…. He….It…"

"I fell over" Haru stated getting off Makoto and wrapping the towel around his waist

"Fell….Riiiiiiiiigghhhht" Nagisa drawled "anyway when you guys are done fondeling eachother meet us in the lounge"

Without another word he flounced out the door, Makoto slowly sat up his face complelty red. He opened his mouth trying to find the right words to say. "Makoto" Haru said in a monotone voice "you might want to take a bath"

Makoto looked at him confused "Huh?" Haru motioned to his crotch which was bulged "Oh crap"

Makoto ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. He looked down at his crotch disapproving, when the hell did that even happen. Makoto slid down the door until he was curled up on the ground, there was no way he would be able to face Haru.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door a now dressed Haru sat on the bed smiling to himself, he had never meant to forget the towel but now he was happy he did. He could still feel Makoto's warmth on his body, he just hoped things wouldn't be weird between them now. He idly wondered why Makoto had got so excited, maybe he liked him? Haru sighed and stood up, he at least knew Makoto was feeling very embarrassed so he would head down to the lounge without him.

"Makoto" He said through the door "I'm going to head down to the lounge"

"O-ok" Came the muffled voice on the other side of the door "I'll be down soon"

As Haru exited their room shutting the door behind, out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink go around the corner. He shook his head; he must be seeing things. Entering the lounge, he found the other by the fire place chatting among themselves. Nagisa spotted him and waved him over.

"Haru-chan where's Mako-chan?" he said with a suggestive wink

Haru looked at the fire "He had something he had to do quickly"

Nagisa chuckled "something unexpected arose huh"

Rin looked from Nagisa to Haru "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Rin-chan, well while we wait for Mako-chan I'll fill you on what we are doing for the rest of the day"

"Let me guess is it skiing?" Rin said sarcastically

"how did you know Rin-chan" Nagisa asked gobsmacked

"Lucky guess" Rin said leaning back on Sousuke

Haru was the only one who seemed to notice how close Rin and Sousuke were, but he decided against asking about it, he knew Rin well enough to know he would probably bite his head off. Nagisa went on oblivious to everything going on.

"Ok so we will be getting lessons this afternoon and tomorrow, then we will have a party tomorrow night and exchange gifts" Nagisa bounced excitedly as he spoke

Makoto walked up looking bashful still "S-sorry I'm late" he muttered

"Sit down Mako-chan I was just telling everyone the plan for today and tomorrow"

Makoto looked at the only empty seat was next to Haru "Uh…I'll stand"

Rin raised an eyebrow at them "Wha-"

"Okay!" Nagisa shouted jumping up "let's go meet our instructor"

Rin gave Makoto a look saying he would be asking later what was going with him and Haru, Makoto was wondering how he could get away from everyone as soon as their lesson finished. They grabbed their snow jackets and headed outside into the freezing cold air. Haru walked out after everyone still struggling with the zipper on his jacket, that had somehow got stuck.

"Haru" Makoto took a step towards him then hesitated "W-would you like some help"

Haru looked up at him and nodded, Makoto thought his cheeks might have been a little red but that could have been because of the cold air. Makoto walked over gently grabbing the front of his jacket, fiddling with the zip he managed to get it unstuck.

"Makoto smiled warmly down at Haru "Done, reminds me of old times"

Haru looked down at his feet "You were always pedantic about making sure I wore my uniforms right"

Makoto chuckled "yeah, I guess I was"

"Good afternoon everyone, instructor Adachi has had a bit of an accident so I will be your instructor today" came an all too familiar voice, Makoto felt his chest restrict. How could he be here, Haru moved in front of Makoto protectively, everyone stared confused.

"Kisumi!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So there was a bit of everything in this chapter**_

 _ **and its longer then normal haha i didnt want to stop XD**_

 ** _Kisumi made a come back! haha good or bad? well you will have to wait and see :P_**

 ** _Please enjoy guys :D_**


	18. Everybody Hurts

**_Trigger warning!_**

 ** _i'm so so so so so so so sorry! DX_**

 ** _Sorry to everyone who read this before i could add that i totally forgot to put it there_**

 ** _i realised today while i was staring at blueberries (i sort and pack blueberries as a job atm)_**

 ** _please forgive me_**

* * *

"Kisumi!"

Makoto could have sworn the name echoed of the hills, what was he doing here? Wasn't he in jail? So many questions flooded his brain. Haru had stepped in front of him like a shield, which warmed Makoto's heart. He softly grabbed Haru by the shoulders and gently pushed him to the side.

"It's ok Haru I'm fine" he cringed as his voice shook a little betraying him "I will be fine" he whispered again more to himself than anyone else.

Kisumi looked around at them awkwardly "Uh, sorry I'll…um get someone else to teach you all" he turned his head and called out to the burgundy haired instructor talking to another group "Asahi!"

Makoto looked at Haru "Asahi?" he whispered, Haru shrugged his shoulders in respone.

The burgundy haired instructor excused himself from the other group and walked over "Kisumi what's the…." He spotted Haru and Makoto "Oh my god! Haru, Makoto! Long-time no see"

Haru nodded in response "Yeah it's been awhile" Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck "How long have you worked here?"

Asahi shrugged "not long a couple weeks" He looked at Kisumi standing awkwardly to the side "So what was the problem Kisumi"

"I uh I can't teach this group" He said looking down at the ground

Asahi raised an eyebrow confused "Why not? Aren't most of these guys your friends?"

Kisumi rubbed the back of his neck "Uh it's a long story"

Asahi begrudgingly agreed to swap groups telling Kisumi he owed him dinner later. Their lessons went about as well as anyone expected, Haru and Rin were naturals, Nagisa was a little over enthusiastic and ended up crashing into trees with a flustered and worried Rei following him, and then there was Makoto. Makoto stood wobbly trying his hardest to stay balanced.

"Ok that's good" Asahi praised him "Now slide one foot forward then the other"

Makoto carefully slid on foot forward but lost balanced falling backwards on his backside. He cursed under his breath "I'm just not meant to ski" he chuckled turning to Haru and Rin who had been patiently waiting for him "You guys go have fun, I might just go sit in front of the fire"

"I'll join you" Sousuke said "It's not safe for me to ski"

Rin snickered "Bullshit you just don't want to let everyone see you fall over"

Sousuke glared at Rin "I'll have you know I am a great skier; I just don't feel like doing it today"

"Sure sure" Rin chuckled "We will meet you guys back in the lounge later"

Haru glanced at Makoto worriedly, then headed for the ski lifts without a word Rin following behind him. Makoto sighed taking his ski's off, Sousuke offered him a hand to get up "Come on let's go defrost by the fire"

Makoto chuckled at the irony of someone helping him up "Sounds good"

"Makoto!" Asahi called from behind him "can I talk to you for a moment" He eyed Sousuke "alone"

"Uh ok" Makoto turned to Sousuke "I'll meet you inside"

Sousuke hesitated but nodded and headed in, Makoto turned to Asahi who had picked up the ski's "Been a while Asahi"

Asahi smiled at him "Way to long, but that happens when you grow up I guess" he paused smiling sadly "Well with you and Haru the exception, you guys will probably always be together"

Makoto blushed slightly, images of him and Haru earlier in the room flashed through his mind. "Maybe" he muttered

"Can I ask you something" Asahi said carefully as they walked to equipment shed "Did something happen between you guys and Kisumi?"

Makoto stopped in his tracks "Uh….well….it's complicated"

Asahi turned to him raising an eyebrow "All I know is I ran into Kisumi a few weeks ago, he told me he lost his job and seemed down so I offered to get him a job here with me for the winter months" They started walking again Makoto looking anywhere but at Asahi "Then the boss, who's also my uncle, calls me and tells me Kisumi has a criminal record, which shocked me since he's always been so nice, then you guys show up and he has that kind of reaction"

They stopped at the equipment shed and Asahi placed the ski's inside. "Asahi, I…."

Asahi held up a hand "I don't need to know what went on, but I want you to at least know this, Kisumi told me about 2 years ago he went through a hard time, he didn't elaborate on the subject and I didn't make him, but I just wanted you to take into consideration that he hasn't had it easy either"

Makoto had never thought about that; it had never accord to him that Kisumi had been acting out of character. "I-I should talk to him"

Asahi smiled and patted Makoto on the back "Good man, I feel like Ikuya should be here, it's like some weird dysfunctional reunion"

Makoto smiled, they walked back idly chatting about their middle school days, and what they had been up to after school. But in the back of his head Makoto could only think about Kisumi, wondering if maybe they had been too harsh on him. He found Sousuke sitting in an armchair by the fire looks as serious as ever. Makoto bid farewell to Asahi, who said they should all catch up before they leave, he sat silently down in an armchair across from Sousuke. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth from the fire.

"Makoto" Sousuke's voice pulled him from his thoughts "I'm sorry we should have told you he got out on good behaviour and is on parole"

Makoto smiled "It's fine Sousuke, after talking to Asahi I feel like we may have been harsh on Kisumi"

Sousukes mouth dropped "He sexually assaulted you" He whispered hoarsely "Hell he would of raped you if we hadn't stepped in"

Makoto watched the flames dance "I know, and nothing will excuse him from that but I feel like there's something we don't understand"

"Still.." Sousuke muttered

Makoto turned to look at him "You and Rin were friends with him in elementary school, don't you think what he did was out of character?"

Sousuke stopped and thought about it for a moment "Well yeah, but people change"

"Maybe, but form what Asahi said I think something happened to him" Makoto smiled sadly

With that the conversation died, each lost in their own thoughts. Makoto wasn't sure he could fully forgive Kisumi for what had happened, but he wanted to know what had happened to change him so much. Memories from middle school played through his head, not once had Kisumi ever been mean, he was probably one of the nicest people he knew. Maybe just a little pushy when he tried to get them to join the basketball club, Makoto smiled fondly at his memories. He stood up, excusing himself telling Sousuke he wanted to go lay down for a while before dinner. He didn't like lying but he knew his friends wouldn't agree with him going to talk to Kisumi.

Makoto checked the bar area first, he figured at the very least he might find Asahi who would know where Kisumi was. But there sitting at the bar alone, was Kisumi. Makoto took a deep breath; he could do this. He sat down silently beside Kisumi, trying to find the right way to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry" it was so soft Makoto nearly missed it "I'm sorry Makoto"

Makoto turned to look at Kisumi meeting those Violet eyes for the first time since the incident "K-kisumi, why did you do it" The words tumbled out before he had time to think, Kisumi flinched at his words. He drank the last of his drink and ordered another 'the strongest drink you have'.

"Let me tell you a story Makoto" He said sipping his drink "It's about a man who would do anything for his little brother"

* * *

" _Come on Hayato" Kisumi said smiling "lets have some fun before I have to leave"_

 _Hayato frowned "I don't want Onii-chan to leave"_

 _Kisumi knealt down to face his younger brother "I promise I'll call every day and come visit whenever I can ok"_

 _Hayato pouted "Promise"_

 _Kisumi held up his pinky finger "I pinky promise"_

 _Hayato smiled and linked his pinky finger with his brothers "Pinky promise"_

 _Kisumi smiled and picked his brother up putting him on his shoulders "Now let's go have some fun at the park before dinner"_

 _The park was empty when they arrived and Hayato ran around excitedly playing on everything he could. Kisumi just sat watched his brother, he was really going to miss this when he left for university. He made sure to engrave every memory into his brain. Hayato's smiling face, his laugh, the way he called out onii-chan. A sad smile played on Kisumi's lips as he watched his brother slide down the slippery dip. Two men who were stumbling into the park caught his attention, they made a beeline to his brother._

 _Kisumi had a bad feeling so he ran over to Hayato "Come on Hayato time to go home"_

 _Hayato simply nodded scared of the strangers that had just appeared. "aww don't leave yet, we wanted to play with you little boy" the shorter men said_

 _The taller of the men tried to reach out and grab Hayato but Kisumi stood in his way, he couldn't make out the features to well as in the dusk lighting. The tall man snickered cruely "I'm not really into older boys but with a cute face like that I could make an exception"_

 _His words slurred and swayed as he talked, Kisumi was 5'11 but this guy had to be at least 6'2, he looked well-built to. Unsure of whether Kisumi could take them on he turned and knealt down in front of his brother "Hayato listen to me ok" Hayato simply nodded to scared to speak "Go straight home, I won't be far behind"_

" _Onii-chan…" the little boy whimpered_

 _Kisumi hugged him "I will be fine don't worry"_

 _Hayato took a couple steps back as Kisumi stood back up to face the men. The two men looked at each other laughing, Kisumi attempted to punch them but he had never been much of a fighter. The taller man grabbed him and pinned him on the ground, he reaked of alcohol, he pushed him on his stomach._

" _I'm going to enjoy this" his whispered into Kisumi's ear_

 _Kisumi wiggled around trying desperately to free himself. "Onii-chan!" came Hayato's scream. Kisumis head shot up see his brother standing a few metres away tears streaming down the boys face._

" _Go home Hayato!" Kisumi screamed as he felt his pants being ripped down "Please go Hayato, GO!" tears ran down Kisumi's face. The boy turned and ran out of the park, if anything he was able to save his brother._

 _All he ever wanted was to protect Hayato no matter what. He tried again to break free, but the shorter man slammed his head into the ground. Everything started to blur in front of Kisumi's eyes "H-hayato" he whispered picturing the boys smiling face before the darkness took him._

* * *

Makoto sat frozen in his chair as Kisumi finished his story "K-kisumi"

Kisumi shook his head wiping tears away "I don't want your sympathy Makoto, none of that excuses what I did"

Makoto was torn between his own fears and wanted to comfort Kisumi "I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet" Kisumi opened his mouth to speak but Makoto stopped him "But no one should have gone through what you did"

Kisumi finished his drink and looked Makoto in the eye "You wanted to know why I did it, part of it was because I have always liked you, your always so caring and sweet and would do anything to keep your friends happy" He looked down at his hands "The other part was because I guess I wanted someone else to hurt like I hurt, I didn't want to be alone"

A hand rested on Kisumi's shoulder shocking him "You're not alone now" Asahi said smiling at him

Makoto tenderly reached out his hand and placed it on Kisumi's "I-I want to be there for you to, I want to try to be friends again"

"Same goes for us I guess to" Makoto jumped at Haru's voice behind him

"Just don't try anything again" Rin said swinging his handcuffs around to make a point

"Why do you even have those here" Sousuke asked

Rin smiled mischievously "You never know when they come in handy"

"Keep it in the bedroom Rin-chan" Nagisa teased "Now that everything is all happy let's begin our Christmas celebration

Makoto turned back to Kisumi who was smiling through his tears. Despite the fact that Makoto said he couldn't forgive Kisumi, he knew he already had partially forgiven him, he could never hold a grudge. "Would you like to join us?" Makoto asked Asahi and Kisumi

Kisumi blushed slightly "Actually I'm spending tonight celebrating with Asahi"

Asahi blushed slightly "We are spending it with my uncle"

Kisumi pouted "only for part of it" he teased

Makoto laughed "Well let's make sure to catch up before we leave"

The wished each other a merry Christmas and bid their farewells. "Makoto" Kisumi called out "Thank you" he said simply knowing those words would never be enough. Behind Makoto, Haru glared at Kisumi as they left, one thing was for sure he would never forgive him for what he did to Makoto.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry this took longer then i thought kept getting distracted haha_**

 ** _So i bassically felt bad for making Kisumi evil since he is to cute to be evil_**

 ** _So i gave him a kinda of back story as to why he was like that haha_**

 ** _i hope you guys like it, i kinda of shed a few tears writing kisumi's flash back_**

 ** _ANYWAY! enjoy :D_**


	19. A Meaningful Gift

After finishing their dinner, everyone decided to head to one of their rooms to exchange gifts, Nagisa ordered some drinks to be sent up to them stating "It's not Christmas unless we have some alcohol". Makoto hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since his birthday, he knew he could trust everyone here, so he gave in and said he would have one drink. They began exchanging their gifts waiting for the drinks to arrive. They slowly made their way through the pile but as they reached the last present, which was from Sousuke to Rin, Makoto realised he hadn't received anything from Haru. He placed his hand in the pocket of his jacket wrapping a hand around the gift he had for Haru, should he still give him this?

"Is that the last of the gifts?" Nagisa asked handing Rin a gift from Sousuke

Makoto fidgeted biting his lip "Uh, no I have something for Haru" he said pulling the small box out of his pocket "Uh merry Christmas Haru" he softly handed him the small box, hoping he liked the gift.

Haru took the box and carefully opened it, he gently pulled out a dolphin made out of glass "It's beautiful" he breathed

Makoto smiled pleased with himself, he knew dolphins where Haru's favorite animal, so when he saw the glass dolphin he knew it would be perfect. "I'm glad you like it" he said blushing ever so slightly.

Haru placed the dolphin back in the box and placed the box safely in his pocket "I uh don't have anything for you" he muttered looking at his feet intently

Makoto couldn't help but feel disappointed but he plastered a smile on his face regardless. A knock on the door broke the awkward silence, it was room service bringing the drinks they ordered up to them. Nagisa happily handed everyone a drink, proposing to have a toast.

"To all of us staying friends forever" He said holding his glass up

Everyone held their glasses up in agreeance, Makoto quietly sipped his drink, he wasn't much in the mood for partying. He knew there was a good chance Haru wouldn't give him anything, but it hurt a lot more then he thought it would, after finishing his drink, he excused himself saying he was tired and wanted to sleep. He walked into the dark room and laid down on the bed in the dark, he was stupid for getting his hopes up. The door opened quietly.

"Makoto" Came Haru's whisper

Makoto sat up on the bed "Uh, Haru y-you could've stayed with them, I-I was just tired and thought I'd get some sleep"

Haru turned one the light "I uh lied before about not having anything for you"

Makoto looked at him confused, his heart started beating faster in his chest, Haru had got him something "Uh O-ok" he stuttered unsure of what to say.

Haru walked over to his bag and pulled a small package out of the front pocket "Merry Christmas Makoto" he said softly handing the parcel to him

Makoto carefully took the parcel, his heart skipping a beat when their fingers brushed. He stared down at the gift for a few seconds before gently unwrapping it. Inside laid a green and blue bracelet "It's beautiful Haru, where did you get it?"

Haru sat down on the bed beside him "I uh didn't buy it"

Makoto turned to him confused he could of sworn Haru was blushing "Then how-"

He was cut off by Haru rolling up his jacket sleeve and revealing an Identical bracelet "I made them"

Makoto sat staring at Haru's wrist "But why?"

Haru frowned "Shouldn't I have?" Makoto didn't miss the hint of hurt in his words

"N-no I don't mean it's a bad thing, I just never expected it s-since we only just became friends again" Makoto muttered

Haru grabbed the bracelet out of Makotos hand and kneeled before him on the floor "Makoto" He said staring up into his emerald eyes "I made these as a promise that I will never leave you ever again"

Makoto's heart hammered in his chest, his eyes locked onto Haru's dark blue ones "Haru"

"Makoto I know you probably don't trust me fully yet, and I can't blame you for that" He said grabbing Makoto's hand, sending shivers through his body, he placed the bracelet on Makoto's wrist "But I will prove to you that I will be by your side forever, I-I want us to be best friends again"

Makoto's hand tingled with Haru's touch "Haru" he whispered gently pulling him up off the ground and wrapping in a hug "Thank you"

Makoto gently let go of Haru and excused himself to the bathroom, he lent on the sink his chest hurting. So Haru just wanted to be best friends again, of course he didn't want anything more. Makoto looked up at his reflection, his green eyes rimmed with tears, god he felt stupid. He was torn between happiness of getting his best friend back, but also hurt that Haru obviously only wanted friendship nothing more. Makoto sighed brushing the tears away and washing his face, friendship was better than nothing right? He had always thought just having Haru by his side would be enough. So why was this hurting so much? Makoto silently made his way out of the bathroom. The room was dark once again, and he could vaguely make out Haru's figure lying in bed. Makoto quietly changed into his boxers and pyjama shirt and climbed gently into bed next to Haru.

"good night Haru" he softly whispered before rolling onto his side facing away from him

"good night Makoto" Haru whispered back

Haru stared into the darkness listening to Makoto's rhythmic breathing. He had been so close to confessing his feelings to Makoto, but freaked out at the last minute saying his just wanted to be best friends again. Haru sighed hugging his pillow tight, how was he ever going to sleep properly when Makoto was right next to him. It was even worse he was sleeping in just his boxers, Haru cursed Nagisa for stuffing up the sleeping arrangements. He rolled over to face Makoto who was now on his back, ever so slightly he wiggled closer to Makoto until their legs were touching.

"I love you Makoto" He whispered before drifting off to sleep

* * *

The next day Makoto was woken by his buzzing on the bed side table, he blinked repeatedly trying to wake up. He went to roll over to grab his phone but stopped when he realised there was an unusual weight on his shoulder. Looking down he saw Haru sleeping peacefully, usuing his should as a pillow. With his free arm he reached over grabbing his phone trying not to disturb Haru. He had a text message from Kisumi.

 _To: Makoto  
From: Kisumi_

 _Meet me in the lounge in 10 mins_

Makoto's stomach tightened, sure they had somewhat cleared everything up yesterday, but Makoto wasn't sure about meeting him alone right now. He looked to the side at Haru's sleeping form, contemplating whether to wake him or not. No he couldn't take Haru with him, he had never liked Kisumi, and after everything he hated him even more. Slowly he managed to move himself out from underneath Haru, he got changed and scribbled a note telling Haru he would be back soon. Shutting the door quietly behind him he left to meet Kisumi, He didn't notice the eyes watching him from across the hall.

Kisumi spotted him walk in, and was waving to him over by the fire "Good Morning Makoto!" he chimed happily

Makoto took a seat across from him "Morning" he muttered "So uh why did you want to meet?"

"Uh a couple reasons actually, but first how was your party last night?" he asked

"Uh ok I guess" his mind flashed back to Haru's giving him the bracelet and felt his cheeks grow warm, absent mindly putting his hand on his wrist

Kisumi saw this and smiled "Nice bracelet"

Makoto didn't think it was possible but he blushed even more "Uh, T-thanks Haru gave it to me"

Kisumi beamed at him "So are you guys dating now?"

Makoto stared at the fire "N-no he made them, to celebrate our friendship"

Kisumi looked at him confused "he made them? For friendship?" Makoto nodded "I don't buy it, anyway that's not why I called you here" he fiddled with a cushion

"is everything ok Kisumi" Makoto asked

"Everything's fine, I um" he blushed slightly "I kissed Asahi last night"

Makoto relaxed a little "O-oh well is that a bad thing?" he asked trying to understand their circumstances

"I don't know" Kisumi whined "He's never even said if he is even into guys, but he has been so nice to me and" he paused "I think I love him" the last bit came out in a whisper

Makoto sat trying to think up some good advice to give, but come on look at his love life it was non-existent, "What happened after you kissed him?"

"He said he felt tired and was going to bed" Kisumi said softly "That's a sure sign I over stepped the boundary right, I mean he knows what I did to you so he probably thinks I'm a monster"

"Your not a monseter" came a voice beside them

Kisumi looked up and blushed "Asahi…..i-i…"

Asahi held up a hand "Kisumi I'm sorry I ran away like that, it had nothing to do with your past though"

"T-then why?" Kisumi asked

Asahi sat down beside Kisumi "I ran because we have never got on, in middle school we fought over everything" Kisumi smiled at that "So I had no idea you felt that way about me, plus I have only dated girls, so my whole world kind of exploded in front of me"

"I'm sorry" Kisumi mumbled

"I just had to think everything over, you're the first guy to kiss me and" Asahi fiddled with his shirt hem "I-I liked it"

Makoto sat awkwardly feeling like a third wheel, he cleared his throat "I think this where I take my leave" he said getting up

Kisumi smiled up at him "Thanks for listening Makoto"

Makoto nodded and left them to figure out their problems, he wondered if he should bring Haru back some breakfast, would that be too weird? he decided it probably would be so he made his way back to his room. Outside his room Haru was talking to Nagisa and Rin animatedly, Makoto walked up to them and smiled.

"What's happening guys?" he said, they all turned to him and stared "What?" he asked feeling self-conscious

Haru stepped towards him "Where did you go?"

"Uh Kisumi texted me" he said rubbing the back of his neck "He wanted to talk that was all"

Haru glared at him "You went alone to meet that psychopath"

Nagisa and Rin visibly backed off heading to their rooms "He's not a psychopath" Makoto muttered true he felt scared going alone but nothing had happened.

"Oh so the fact he drugged you and tried to rape you has all been forgiven and forgoton?" haru yelled

"No but…"

"No buts Makoto, how could you forgive him so easily but have kept me at arms length?"

Makoto froze, he wasn't sure how to answer that, he kept a distance from Haru because of his feelings but he couldn't tell him that could he. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Haru spoke.

"I'm going for a walk" Haru huffed and walked past him

Makoto turned and watched him go wanting to call out to him but words weren't coming out, what had he done to make Haru so mad? He sighed maybe Nagisa or Rin could tell him something. He knocked on Rin's door, who answered the door shirtless, Makoto looked away with a slight blush. "I didn't interrupt anyting thing did i?"

Rin's ears went red and a voice boomed from inside "Yes go away"

"Sousuke!" Rin

Sousuke poked his head out of the bathroom "They will find out eventually"

Makoto looked from Rin to Sousuke repeatedly then it hit him like a hammer "Oh! Are you two dateing"

"Bingo!" Sousuke called before shutting the bathroom door "Be quick Rin" he called through the door

Makoto blushed realising he must of interrupted an intimate moment "Sorry Rin, i-I'll go"

"No its ok he can wait" Rin muttered finding his voice "What did you want?"

"Uh what was Haru talking to you and Nagisa before?"

"He was asking us if we knew where you were, and Nagisa said he saw you leave"

Makoto was confused "Ok but why was he so angry"

Rin hit his palm on his forehead "Ask him, I can't deal with you two and how stupid you both are" he said shutting the door in Makoto's face. Makoto stood staring at the door for a few minutes, what were they being stupid about? He sighed went to his room, why was everything so complicated between them now? He sat down on the bed, hopefully things wold be fixed between them by the end of the trip.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **I'm thinking of ending it soon but i'm still undecided haha let me know what you think**_

 _ **thank you to sticking with me for so long :D**_

 _ **love you guys :D :D**_


	20. New Years Eve (part 1)

The next few days went by fast, Makoto was sure Haru had been avoiding him, every morning he would be gone before Makoto work up and he would only see him during the day with everyone. It was the morning of new year's eve already, Makoto sighed placing the book he had been attempting to read on his lap, the bracelet on his wrist catching his eye. He hadn't talked to Haru since the morning he had met up with Kisumi, he still didn't understand what he did to make Haru so angry, all he knew was that he wanted fix it. He didn't want to lose Haru again.

A knock on his room door pulled him out of his thoughts "Mako-chan!" Nagisa sung through the door. Makoto didn't feel like dealing with Nagisa right now but he knew that ignoring him wasn't an option "Mako-chan! I know your I know you're in there!"

He sighed and opened the door "Whats up Nagisa?" he said leaning on the doorway.

"Rin-chan and Sousuke are dating!" he yelled

Was this all he came to tell him "I already knew that"

Nagisa smiled dropped a little "Oh well, anyway that's not why I'm here, the lodge is holding a party tonight"

A party? Maybe he could corner Haru there and talk to him "Ok, and?"

Nagisa jumped up and down "And I want us all to go so we can bring in the new year together! Like old times, there's no shrine here, but I think we could still have a great time"

"Is Haru going?" Makoto asked

Nagisa smiled slyly "You will have to come and see for yourself"

With that he skipped off down the hall leaving Makoto to his thoughts. Tonight he would fix things with Haru.

* * *

Haru sauntered into the lounge, looking around to make sure Makoto was no nowhere in sight. He felt bad for avoiding Makoto but he didn't want to blurt anything out before tonight. He checked his watch, 12:04 pm, damn it was only lunch time. He sighed made his way to get some lunch, he rounded the corner to restaurant part of the lodge and stopped dead in his tracks, Makoto was standing chatting to Asahi and Kisumi, anger boiled up inside Haru. Why did he keep acting like nothing had happened between him and Kisumi, Haru just couldn't understand how he could just forget it all like that?

Haru wasn't really a violent person, but right now all he wanted to do was punch Kisumi in the face, yes he may have had a hard time but it didn't make what he did to Makoto ok. He shouldn't have Makoto's trust back so easy when Haru had to work so hard for it. He clenched his fist, he had to do something, before he knew what he was doing he was walking over to them and grabbed Makoto by the arm.

"H-Haru" Makoto yelped

"You shouldn't get so close" He muttered softly

"Eh? B-but Haru"

Kisumi frowned "I did apologise for everything Haru"

Haru glared at him "Apologizing doesn't fix it"

Makoto looked between the two of them "B-but Haru, you heard his story didn't you?"

Haru didn't take his eyes off Kisumi "Yes, it was horrible but that is no excuse for how he treated you"  
"Har-"

"No his right Makoto" Kisumi cut him off "I never intended to use it as an excuse, I should never of done what I did, I was feeling hurt and lonely and wanted someone to accept me, but when you showed back up I got desperate, I know saying sorry won't fix any of these but I swear I will never do anything like that again, besides" he paused glancing at Asahi beside him "I have someone who accepts me"

Haru looked between Asahi and Kisumi and could see they had clearly been holding hands. So he wasn't trying to get to Makoto again, Haru felt the embarrassment creep in. "I-I have to go" he muttered before walking as fast as he could out of there, ignoring Makoto calling his name.

Haru ran upstairs and into their room, heading straight for the bathroom and locking it behind him. He was still angry at Kisumi, but knowing that he wasn't after Makoto had been a relief. He splashed water on his face, he had to calm himself down, he needed to finish the preparations for tonight. He heard the room door open and held his breath, why had he come back here? He could of known Makoto would follow him, maybe he would think he wasn't here and leave again. There was a soft tap on the bathroom door.

"Haru I know you're in there" came Makoto's soft voice, Haru remained silent "C-can we talk please"

"You're talking" Haru said

Makoto sighed "I'd rather not have a door between us"

Haru hesitated, he had avoided Makoto for most of the week vowing not to speak to him until the new year's eve party "this is fine"

Makoto sighed on the other side of the door "I know what Kisumi done was wrong, but if I stayed mad at every person who did me wrong we would be friends again would we" he paused "I don't want us to fight Haru"

He thought they were fighting? I guess it looked like that since Haru had been avoiding him like the plague, he walked over to the door placing his forehead against it "We're not fighting" he couldn't hear anything on the side of the door, Maybe Makoto had left "Makoto?"

"I'm here, just confused, if we aren't fighting why are you avoiding me?"

Haru put a hand up on the door "I can't answer that yet"

On the other side of the door Makoto looked at the door in confusion, if they weren't fighting why had Haru been avoiding him? He opened his mouth to ask then stopped, knowing Haru there was no point pushing, if he didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't. Makoto softly placed his hand on the door.

"Ok, tell me when you're ready" he turned to walk away

"Tonight" Haru said "Meet me tonight and I'll tell you"

A smile spread across Makoto face, maybe everything would work out "Ok I'll see you tonight"

When Haru was sure Makoto had left he pulled his phone out and dialled Rei's number "Rei!" he said "Is everything ready?"

"Just about Haruka-senp—ahhh! Nagisa becareful with that! You could electrocute yourself"

Haru sighed frustrated, he had asked Nagisa and Rei to help but now he was slightly regretting that "He better not ruin it"

"D-don't worry Haruka-senpai everything will be perfect"

He hung up slightly wishing he had asked Rin to help, Rins smug looking face flashed across Haru's mind, actually no Rin would have been worse. Everything had to be perfect tonight he didn't want anything to go wrong. Now for the last crucial part of the plan, he thought opening the bathroom door, choosing the perfect outfit.

* * *

Makoto sat by the fire in lounge glancing at his watch, 4:15pm, he sighed running a hand through his hair, the afternoon was dragging by at a horribly slow pace. Makoto had been impatient since his little talk with Haru, he didn't know what he wanted to talk about it couldn't be too bad if he said they weren't fighting.

"Oi Makoto" Came Rins voice "What are doing sitting here being a loner"

Makoto looked sideways at Rin who was standing with Sousuke" Got nothing else to do until tonight"

Rin smiled showing his sharp pointy teeth "They have a games room, want to verse me in table tennis?"

Makoto glanced at Sousuke, he didn't want to interrupt their time "I'll play the winner" Sousuke grunted

Makoto nodded "Ok I'm in"

They made their way to the games room, Rin grabbed his phone out sending a quick message.

 _To: Haru  
From: Rin_

 _We will keep him busy in the games room until the party_

A reply came fast

 _To: Rin  
From: Haru_

 _Thanks_

* * *

True to his word Rin kept Makoto busy until the party started at 10pm, Haru nervously changed into the outfit he had picked out, it was basically the only semi-formal outfit he had, it was navy blue button up shirt, with black dress pants and match leather dress shoes. He wished they had a mirror he would check himself in, sighing hoping that he looked ok he left the room heading down to the party, Nagisa had informed him that Makoto already arrived at the party.

"Oi!"

Haru stopped walking down the hall and turned to look at Rin who was leaning on his doorway in a blood red button up shirt and black dress pants. "What?"

Rin smiled "Good luck tonight"

Haru just nodded continuing on his way, the party was being held in a function room, which was just passed the bar. He reached the bar and could hear the noise from the party, he paused standing near the bar. He took a deep breath and walked into the function room, it was crowded with all the guests and staff in there, Haru hated crowded places, he craned his neck trying to spot Makoto, or at least someone he knew.

"Haru"

Haru froze and turned ever so slowly around, Blue eyes met Green "Makoto" he behind him stood Makoto in an emerald green button up shirt and black dress pants, he shirt fit him well so Haru could make out his muscles underneath, he felt even more nervous now. "Uh w-wheres Rei and Nagisa"

"Over there"

Haru followed his gaze towards the dance floor where Nagisa and Rei were awkwardly dancing. Haru snorted, he couldn't help it they look ridiculous, but they also looked so in love. Would him and Makoto end up like that? He wondered, he shook his head, _focus_ , he told himself.

"H-Haru" came Makoto's soft voice "D-do you want to dance"

Makoto could feel his face heating up, he knew he must have been blushing like crazy, he couldn't believe he actually ask Haru to dance. He saw Haru look down at his watch, was he waiting for someone else maybe?

"S-sure" he answered looking down at his feet

Makoto smiled and offered Haru his hand, the quietly made their way onto the dance floor, swaying slowing with the music. Makoto was sure his hands were sweating really bad, which was not attractive in the least.

"Makoto" Haru said softly "Are you wearing cologne?"

Makoto blushed "uh yeah"

Haru smiled "I like it"

The lapsed back into silence, both lost in their own thoughts as the music moved them around the dance floor. "H-haru i-"

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Came Nagisa's loud voice he had latched on Haru pulling him away "I want to dance with Haru-chan, you can dance with Rei-chan"

Makoto looked at Rei awkwardly "How about we go have drink" Makoto offered

"Thank you Makoto-senpai" Rei said obviously relieved he wouldn't have to dance with him

They grabbed a drink and found a empty table on the side of the dance floor, Makoto never taking his eyes of Haru, after all he looked really good in that blue shirt. A sad sigh escaped Makoto lips.

"Makoto-senpai is everything ok?" Rei asked concerned

Makoto flashed a reassuring smile "I'm fine, I was just feeling a little lonely I guess"

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose "Why Is that?"

Makoto fidgeted staring down at his drink "Well, I mean you have Nagisa, Rin has Sousuke now" he pasued looking at Haru and Nagisa on the dancefloor "but I have no one"

"you may not be in a relationship Makoto-senpai, but you have all of us as friends" Rei smiled "Therefore you are not all"

Makoto turned his gaze to Rei, who had his know-it-all smile on his face "I guess your right" he said softly "I do appreciate you guys, I guess I just want to settle down with a that special someone as well"

"I'm sure you will find someone sooner than you think" Rei said sipping his water (He didn't like drinking alcohol)

Makoto smiled and let his eyes wonder out to the dance floor "I hope your right"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ok i havnt ended it yet haha im just enjoying this way to much haha**_

 _ **but im not sure how long i will go with this but just enjoy it as much as i am :D**_

 _ **Love you guys :D**_


	21. New Years Eve (Part 2)

"Everything is ready Haru-chan" Nagisa said once Rei and Makoto were out of earshot

Haru nodded "Good"

"But how are you going to get him to go with you?" Nagisa asked as they danced (Or at least attempted to)

Haru hadn't really thought about that part "I'll think of something"

"Hey! You have the same bracelet as Mako-chan" Nagisa said lifting Haru's wrist up

Haru's cheeks flushed "I made them" he muttered

Nagisa smiled broadly "I hope this works out; I want Mako-chan to be happy"

Haru just nodded in reply, he wanted to make Makoto happy, he wanted to see Makoto's smile, not his fake smile he kept showing everyone, his real smile. Haru had made a vow to himself after Makoto came back into his life, that he would never leave him and he would always make him happy. The Songs changed and Nagisa bounded off to join Rei and Makoto, Haru took a deep breath, he hoped taking their relationship further was the right choice. Well there was no turning back now.

"Oi!"

Haru jumped and turned to face Rin "What?"

Rin was hanging off Sousuke in some attempt at dancing "The dance floor is for dancing, not brooding over life choices"

"Shut up Rin" Haru muttered walking off the dance floor, he checked the time on his phone, 11:35, they would have to leave soon

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled grabbing him and trying seat him in a chair next to Makoto "You can sit here"

Haru was about to protest when Makoto stood up "um….Actually, Haru can I talk to for a moment" he cast a sideways glance at Nagisa "Alone please"

Nagisa nudged Rei and smiled "We will disappear, come one Rei-chan lets go"

Makoto looked at Haru "Uh, is it ok if we find somewhere quieter"

Haru nodded and headed out of the crowded function room, he didn't have to come up with an idea to get Makoto away after all. He glances sideways at Makoto "I know a quiet place"

Makoto silently followed him, the music became softer and softer "H-haru where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said simply, his phone vibrated in his pocket

 _To: Haru  
From: Nagisa_

 _We are in place and ready Haru-chan, we will wait for your cue_

Haru shoved his phone back in his pocket and led Makoto through glass double doors. Makoto had never seen this part of the lodge, As they entered the darkened room, Makoto noticed some plants around and sound of running water. There was a couple small lights lighting the path between the gardens.

"I found this the other day" Haru said softly as they stopped in front of the small water feature, the water softly trickled down some rocks into a pond at the bottom.

"How do they keep all this alive in such a cold place" Makoto said in awe

Haru shrugged "Extra heating I guess"

Makoto smiled softly "Well its really nice" he looked down into the pond "are they gold fsh?"

Haru nodded and watched as Makoto lent over the pond watching the fish "Makoto" he said

Makoto stood up looking at Haru in the dim light "Right, I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"Wait Makoto there's something I want to say first" Haru fidgeting trying to think of the right words "I know in the past I haven't been the best of friends, I am really sorry" Makoto opened his mouth to say something but Haru raised his hand to silence him "I know I probably have no right wanting to become a permanent part of your life, but, I-I want you to know I don't plan on going anywhere" he paused grabbing Makoto's hands "Ever"

Makoto smiled "This may be selfish but I want you in my life to, and I will do everything I can to make you stay and never leave"

Haru removed one of hands placing it behind his back to signal Nagisa before placing it back in Makoto's hand "Makoto, I-I I don't want to be just friends"

Makoto froze trying to make out Haru's features in the dark, was this going where he thought it was? "Haru Wh-" He was cut off by the sudden brightness of some fairy lights hanging over the water feature.

"I can never take back my past actions, but I want my future to be with you" Haru shuffled closer to Makoto who was still staring at the fairy lights, in the distance they could hear the count down to midnight.

10

9

8

7

"I love you Makoto"

6

5

4

3

"I-I Love you to Haru"

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the clock struck midnight they softly shared their first kiss, beneath the fairy lights, their hearts merged as one. Haru had never felt a kiss like this before, so soft, so full of love, So comfortable like their lips were only meant for each other. They slowly broke the kiss and Haru stared up into Makoto eyes. "Happy New Year" He whispered

Makoto smiled, a real smile from the bottom of his heart, for the first time in ten years, he genuinely smiled "Happy New Year Haru" he looked back up at the lights holding Haru close him.

 _I Love You More Then Water_ , it said

"Hey Haru why did you pick that" He asked nodding up to the lights

Haru looked up at them "I thought it would show just how much you mean to me"

Makoto chuckled "Well I'm glad I'm more important than water"

* * *

In the corner of the room Nagisa high-fived Rei before wrapping himself around him and plastering a kiss on him "Happy New Year Rei-chan"

"Happy New Year Nagisa"

* * *

Peeking through the door way Rin smiled as he saw Makoto and Haru embrace. "You ok" Sousuke whispered in his ear.

Rin smiled up at him baring his shark teeth and wrapping his arms around Sousukes neck "More than fine" He leaned up kissing Sousuke softly "Happy New Year Sousuke"

"Happy New Year Rin" Sousuke muttered around Rin's lips

* * *

Kisumi grabbed hold of Asahi pulling him close on the dance floor and planting a kiss on his lips "Happy New Year Asahi"

Asahi face flushed a brilliant shade of red "H-Happy New Year"

Kisumi laughed "Seriously thank you for all you have done for me"

Asahi raised an eyebrow at him "All I did was get you this job"

"Trust me you did more than just get me a job" Kisumi smiled wrapping his arms around him "Thank you" he whispered again in his ear.

* * *

Makoto stifled a yawn as him and Haru made their way out of the greenhouse room.

"Tired?" Haru asked

Makoto smiled sleepily "A little bit"

Haru grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs up to rooms "Let's go to bed then"

Makoto pulled against him "W-what about everyone else?"

Haru shrugged "We will see them tomorrow"

Makoto couldn't really argue with that, plus he was sure they were all busy making out or something. He blushed as the image of Haru kissing him popped back into his head, he absently raised his free hand to his lips. Haru's lips had been as soft as he had thought they would be, he couldn't believe it happened though, he had fantasised about something like that since they were in middle school, but had never dared dream it would ever happen.

The reached their room and softly shut the door behind them, kissing as they did so. Haru took his shirt of then helped Makoto out of his, running his hands softly over his abs, sending shivers up Makoto's spine. Haru led Makoto to the bed softly pushing him down, before straddling him.

"H-haru" Makoto said shakily "I-"

Haru put a finger to his lips "It's ok I won't do anything you don't want me to"

Makoto relaxed a little "I-its not that I don't want it, I'm just a little nervous" he looked up into Haru's blue eyes "And a little scared" he added so softly Haru almost didn't hear it.

He slowly climbed off him, off course he would be a bit hesitant after everything that had happened, he laid down beside Makoto, staring up at the ceiling. He was just too eager to enjoy all his time with Makoto.

Makoto moved to his side "Haru" he said softly, Haru grunted in reply "I-I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise Makoto" Haru said facing him "I don't want to push you, so we will do things when and only when you are ready to"

Makoto smiled and grabbed Haru's hand "I will try to be ok soon for you, I can't believe this is all happening though"

Haru cocked his head to the side "Why is hard to believe?"

"Haru you probably didn't realise but I've been in love with you since middle school" Haru stared at him, he continued "So when you left it didn't just hurt me as your friend it literally broke my heart, I never thou thought you would come back"

Haru frowned "I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't know"

Makoto smiled "it's fine now though"

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, holding him close to scared that if he let him got he'd disappear and this would all end up being a dream. Haru listened to Makoto's heartbeat as he slowly drifted off to sleep. They both had one thought going through their minds as the fell asleep embracing each other. This was the best New Years in a long time.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this mushy goodness haha**_

 _ **i tried my best at being mushy haha hope its to all your liking**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with this really horrible story haha**_

 _ **BUT its not over yet haha i sti**_ **ll have a few more things up my sleeve**

 **mwwhahahaha :D**

 **ok its not gonna be that bad haha i promise and enough rambling**

 **ENJOY!**


	22. New Beginnings

Sunlight streamed through the window waking Makoto, he turned to other side of the bed to see it empty. Haru must have got up early, he mused stretching a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered last night. With one last stretch he climbed out of bed and got ready to go downstairs, as he reached for the door it opened. Haru was walking in carrying a tray full of food.

"Haru" Makoto said holding the door open for him "What's all this"

"I was getting you breakfast in bed, although now it's just breakfast on a tray" He said eyeing Makoto who was still holding the door open. He walked over placing the tray of food on the bed "No get back into bed so I can finish being romantic"

Makoto chuckled closing the door and making his way back over to the bed "You never caught me as the romantic type" He said sitting down on the bed being careful not to knock any of the food.

Haru huffed "I think I proved how romantic I can be last night"

Makoto smiled and leaned in kissing him softly on the cheek "Thank you Haru"

Haru just shrugged and began eating breakfast, they ate quietly. Makoto kept stealing glances at Haru, part of him scared that he would suddenly disappear and all this would end up being some delusional dream he had been having. Their breakfast was interrupted by Nagisa barrelling in through their door.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan" He shouted latching on to Haru's neck "How was your night? Did anything interesting happen" he wiggled his eyebrows at the last bit

Haru rolled his eyes and attempted to pry him off "That's none of your business" he muttered

Nagisa pouted "Aww your no fun Haru, anyway since it's our last day I wanted us all to have lunch together"

"That sounds nice" Makoto said smiling "What time are we meeting"

"Noon, obviously Mako-chan that's when lunch is" He said giggling and heading for the door "Don't be late!" he ordered before shutting the door behind him and leaving Makoto and Haru sitting in silence.

* * *

Rei was standing in the hall way after inviting Rin and Sousuke to lunch, he leaned up against the wall with a sigh. Nagisa came prancing out of Makoto and Haru's room, he spotted Rei down the hall and run up to him.

"Mako-chan and Haru-chan will be there for lunch" He said

Rei nodded "Good, so will Rin and Sousuke"

Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck "Then we can share our news with everyone!"

"Shhh Nagisa-kun you're too loud" Rei whispered

Nagisa looked up at Rei sheepishly "Sorry Rei-chan" he whispered "I'm just excited"

Rei smiled down at Nagisa and cupped his face in his hands "As am I" he said softly before placing a soft kiss on Nagisa's lips. Rei slowly pulled back away and steered Nagisa back to their room, how would they react to their news, he wondered as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Makoto walked down to the restaurant with Haru by his side, their arms occasionally bumping. Their hands were so close, would Haru freak out if he grabbed his hand? Makoto shook his head; he was acting like a high schooler in love for the first time. He sighed as they entered the restaurant looking around for their friends.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Over here" Nagisa yelled earning him a few disapproving looks from other customers

Feeling a little embarrassed they made their way to the centre of the room where Rei and Nagisa were seated. "Are Rin and Sousuke coming?" Makoto asked as they took their seats opposite Rei and Nagisa.

Rei nodded "They did say they would be here"

"They are probably busy in their room" Nagisa said with a wink

"Nagisa-kun stop insinuating about what they do in private, it is very rude" Rei chastised him

Nagisa pouted and slouched back in his chair "It's probably true though"

Makoto chuckled awkwardly and glanced sideways at Haru who looked like he was trying to figure something out "Are you ok Haru?" he asked

"Are Rin and Sousuke dating" he asked abruptly

"Um yeah, it seems they are" He said softly not taking his eyes off Haru, scared of how he would take the news

Haru was quiet for a moment "When did that happen"

"I only found out the other day" Nagisa whined "Mako-chan somehow new before me"

Haru's eyes fixed on Makoto "How did you know"

"Uh, well, you see-"

"He interrupted us" Came Sousuke's booming voice from behind them causing them to jump

Haru looked up at Sousuke and Rin who was blushing behind him, then looked back at Makoto "You didn't see anything did you"

Makoto's face went bright red "N-no"

"Good" Haru muttered "Don't want you having nightmares"

"Oi" Rin growled sitting next to Haru, Sousuke on his other side "I don't walk around naked or anything"

"I wouldn't mind if you did" Sousuke whispered in his ear, which earned him a playful punch in the arm.

Haru rolled his eyes turning his head away before he brought up his breakfast. Makoto smiled at Haru "Are you ok?" he asked quietly

Haru nodded "Just don't feel like bringing my breakfast up"

Makoto chuckled and turned to Nagisa who was oddly quiet "Should we order lunch?"

Nagisa and Rei nodded grabbing their menus, Makoto turned to Haru silently asking him if he knew what was going with them. Haru just shrugged and looked down at his menu. Sighing Makoto picked up his menu, he would leave it for now but he was worried something was wrong.

"Fancy seeing you guys here" came a happy voice, they looked up to see Kisumi and Asahi standing by their table. Haru huffed and looked back down at his menu ignoring them. Kisumi sighed sadly "I guess we should keep going Asahi" he said gently grabbing Asahi's hand.

Asahi was staring at Rei with a furrowed brow "I swear I know you from somewhere"

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose "I'm sure I would remember you if we met before"

"Did you both want to join us?" Makoto asked kindly, Haru snapped his head to glare at Makoto who smiled at him "be nice please" he whispered so only Haru could hear him.

Kisumi smiled "Can we really?"

"Sure, it's our last day here so it would be nice for all of us to get on and have a good time" Makoto said cheerfully

They all idly chatted about their plans for the new year as they waited for their lunch. Asahi was still trying to figure out why Rei was so familiar "Aha!" He exclaimed suddenly jumping up causing everyone to jump "I know where I know you from, you're the glasses guy from the library that time"

Everyone looked between them confused Rei pushed his glasses up "That's too vague" he stated

Asahi sat down "In middle school, when I forgot how to swim free, I went to the library to seek help and you helped me pick out some books"

Rei paused then his eyes widened "I remember! You were the noisy boy who didn't know how to borrow the books"

Asahi smiled triumphantly "I knew I knew you from somewhere"

"Eh! You knew Rei-chan! What was his like?" Nagisa asked excitedly

Asahi paused and thought "Well he was very smart, and acted very mature"

Nagisa giggled "Sounds just like my Rei-chan" he said cuddling up to Rei on his other side "I bet you were very cute to"

Rei blushed "I was like any normal child I can assure you"

Makoto chuckled at them relaxing a little to see them acting more like themselves. Haru didn't look as convinced though "Rei, Nagisa" He said interrupting them "There was a reason you wanted us all together wasn't there?"

They froze and looked at each other, Rei sighed "You are right Haruka-senpai, we have something we want to tell you all" He fidgeted obviously nervous "Nagisa-kun and I are-"

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Nagisa yelled cutting him off

Silence fell over the table all eyes on Rei and Nagisa."Gay marriage isn't legal here" Haru stated breaking the silence.

"We are aware of that Haruka-senpai, and although we can't legally get married, we want to have ceremony to prove our love and loyalty to each other" Rei said grabbing Nagisa's hand and smiling at him fondly

Makoto smiled "Well congratulations!"

"So when's the party?" RIn asked "we are all invited aren't we?"

"Of course Rin-senpai, we wouldn't have it without our friends" Rei said smiling

Makoto could've sworn he saw tears in the corners of Rei's eyes. He sighed looking down at the table, marriage, it would be nice to know you would have the one you love by your side forever. Maybe one day he could have something like that with Haru, Makoto mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking, they had only just started dating, they were dating right?. Something warm touched his hand, Haru had reached over grabbing Makoto's hand, Makoto glanced sideways at him and smiled reassuringly.

Kisumi and Asahi sat fidgeting feeling uncomfortable, and out of place. "uh maybe we should eat at different table" Kisumi suggested quietly to Asahi "I feel like we are intruding"

Asahi nodding agreeing they both stood up "Uh Kisumi and I might go find another table to sit at"

Haru looked over to them "Sit back down" Makoto looked at Haru shocked "What I can be nice sometimes"

Makoto chuckled "Your always nice Haru-chan"

"Drop the -chan"

They sat back still feeling a little awkward, but eventually everyone relaxed more and chatted until their lunch came. As they ate Nagisa and Rei discussed their "Wedding" plans, Rin and Sousuke were whispering to each other, Kisumi and Asahi chatted excitedly about plans they had to travel together. Makoto watched his friends happily, after years of feeling lonely all his friends were back in his life, he couldn't be happier.

Haru tapped his glass to get everyone attention, everyone fell silent and looked at Haru "I have something I want to say" he paused taking a breath and turned to Makoto "Makoto, in the past I wasn't a very good friend to you, but from now on I promise to stay by your side and never leave again, not as your friend but as your boyfriend if you will have me"

Makoto felt his face heating up as everyone stared at them "Haru..." he said softly

Haru fidgeted nervously "Your turn to say something"

"Ah! Sorry Haru, yes of course I want you as my boyfriend" he said smiling lovingly at him

Rin rolled his eyes "All this love is going to make my puke"

"Awww damn I had something romantic planned to" Sousuke muttered

Rin blushed "uh, well.."

Sousuke laughed wrapping an arm around him "I'm joking, you know I'm not the romantic type, that's all you"

"Does that mean we are all couples here now" Nagisa asked excited

"Not all of us" Kisumi chimed in smiling "well not yet" he winked sideways at Asahi who immediately blushed

"In your dreams" He muttered his face red.

Everyone laughed and enjoy the rest of their lunch together, part of Makoto didnt want to leave, but he missed his home and Ruka he hoped the cat wasn't to lonely without him. After lunch they said their goodbyes to Asahi and Kisumi, since they weren't sure they would see them before they left. Makoto looked around everyone happily, everything felt like it was back to how it used to be, although some parts were better. He smiled to himself and reached over grabbing Haru's hand in his, this was much better then back then.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys i really struggled getting this done haha_**

 ** _so i'm going to probably end it in a chapter or two_**

 ** _BUT i have so many ideas for other storys so keep an eye out :D_**

 ** _thanks for sticking with me haha and i promise to have the next chapter up soon_**

 ** _love you all :D_**


	23. Together Forever

It had been about year since they returned from that holiday, everything returned to normal, with the exception of Haru becoming a bigger part of Makoto's life. They had started meeting regularly, even going on a couple dates, which was awkward at first. To Makoto it felt like a dream come true, nothing in the past mattered anymore, he was just going to enjoy his time with Haru. He was going to make sure Haru stayed a permanent part of his life.

Makoto gathered his things from his locker, nervous and excited for the night to come. He stared at the last item in the locker for a few minutes before softly placing it in his pocket. The last year had been great, sure there was the everyday stresses but having Haru by his side had help him through everything. Makoto bid goodbye to his colleagues, and left with shouts of good luck after him.

Celebrations for New Year's eve were happening all over town, boasterious people littered the streets. Makoto idly wondered if Rin and Sousuke were on duty tonight, if they were they were going to have a lot of drunk people to deal with. Since the holiday everyone had managed to stay in contact so far, Nagisa and Rei had their "wedding" in July in Iwatobi, Nagisa claiming he wanted a summer wedding. It got so hot they all ended going to the swim club and swimming.

Makoto reached the restaurant he had booked their dinner at, he paused momentarily smiling softly to himself. A couple years ago Makoto had never even let himself dream about Haru coming back into his life, and then last year Haru re-appeared. Thanks to Nagisa everyone was able to reconnect with each other, and somehow Haru had become Makoto's boyfriend. The amount of times he had fantasized about something like this happening between Haru and himself, and now it had become a reality.

Taking a breath Makoto walked into the restaurant, He was shown to his table where Haru was already sitting and waiting, Makoto sat down and smiled. "Sorry I'm a little late" Makoto apologised.

Haru shook his head "it's ok I haven't been here long"

Makoto could feel the nerves setting in "u-uh should we get some drinks?" he said while pulling at his collar suddenly feeling hot.

Haru raised an eyebrow at him "Everything ok?"

Makoto nodded waving the waitress over to order them some water, He could feel Haru's eyes on him, he needed to calm down before Haru figured out something was wrong. He wanted everything to be a surprise.

Haru watched Makoto as he ordered them some water, he was acting weird Haru could tell he seemed nervous about something, it was only the first year anniversary of being together. Maybe stuff like this made Makoto nervous? Haru was going to get to the bottom of this either way. Makoto seemed to calm down as the night went on, they idly chatted about work, well Makoto talked the most. They finished their dinner, Makoto persisting that he would pay, they walked out into the cold hand in hand. Makoto leading the way, Haru had no idea where he was taking him.

They wound their way around the streets until stopping outside the aquarium, Haru looked up at Makoto "It's nine at night, I don't think its open"

Makoto smiled "Normally yes, but I know some people"

Haru was about to question who these people where, when Makoto pulled him gently inside. "Tachibana-kun" came a voice Haru hadnt heard in a long time

"Nitori-kun, thank you for doing this" Makoto said bowing his thanks

"No need to be so formal" Nitiori smiled "You helped us out all those years ago this is just re-paying a bet" he looked around Makoto at Haru "Hello Nanase-kun, it's been awhile"

Haru just nodded his reply unsure of what to say, Nitori escorted them in "Momo has set up everything you asked" he heard him whisper to Makoto. Set up what? He wondered as they walked through the underwater tunnels, he looked up to see a shark swimming over the top of them, must be one of Rin's cousin, Haru thought to himself smirking at his own joke.

They exited the tunnels and walked into a dark room, Haru could make out a tank but couldn't see anything in it, he heard Makoto whispering to someone then footsteps walking away quickly. Makoto grabbed his hand and led him outside to the top of the tank, above them was the night sky where Haru could make out a couple stars, thanks to the city lights blocking most of them, Makoto stopped beside the tank and turned to him. His green eyes connecting with Haru's blue ones.

"Haru" he started, Haru could hear the nerves in his voice "You were once a big part of my life, we were inseparable, we had our disagreements but you were always there. When you left with Rin I lost a part of myself and I never dreamed I would get it back, I spent the first couple of years feeling guilty for not trying harder to stop you, I turned to alcohol to try and numb the pain" he stopped taking a shaky breath "But that just caused a different kind of pain to come into my life" Haru reached out grabbing Makoto's hand, hoping to convey his guilt for having not been here for him, Makoto smiled at him and continued "Then you resurfaced in my life, when I saw you at the café that day part of me wanted to wrap my arms around and now let go the other part was scared that if I so much as made one wrong move you would disappear again" Haru opened his mouth to say something but Makoto held up a hand silencing him "Then Nagisa planned that holiday, which I'm sure he planned only having one bed in the rooms to" he laughed at that, that would be Nagisa's style "Everything changed a year ago" a soft smile played on his lips "this past year has been one of the best years I have had in a long time" there was a splashing sound in the tank but Haru didn't dare look away from Makoto "What I'm trying to say is, I want more years like this, with you"

Makoto moved closer "Haru" He said softly "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he turned to the tank where a dolphin had swum up to them with a small box in its mouth, Haru's brain realising what was happening, Makoto grabbed the box then crouched down on one knee his face completely red "Haruka Nanase, will you marry me"

Haru let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding "Y-yes" he said softly

Makoto broke out into a huge smile and placed the ring on Haru's finger then stood up wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. "I was so nervous" he said chuckling into Haru's hair

"I could tell you were babbling" he muttered into Makoto's chest

Makoto chuckled "I'm actually surprised you haven't tried to get into the water yet"

Haru frowned "I did that at an aquarium in Australia and got banned"

Makoto pulled back looked down at Haru "You know I don't know anything of what you did in Australia, you will have to tell me" he smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips

"It wasn't that interesting" Haru said

Makoto opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked down at his watch "Want to go to the shrine for the count down?" he asked

Haru shook his head "No I have a better idea"


End file.
